


Whispers in the dark

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, True Love, bondmate, romance garrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: This is a story that I wrote after the terrible end of Bioware that Shepard dies. Well for me Shepard never died 'cause she had her loyal and strong turian behind her, Garrus. So, what happened after the reapers were gone?! How life would be for Garrus and Shepard?!





	1. Bring me Back to Life

''It's gonna be alright Jane...just don't give up...don't you dare die on me...'' Garrus whispered on her as he gently took her on his arms. He found her after all, after this hot hell that happened. The Reapers were destroyed and that's her achieve. He found her alive, and that's a huge miracle by itself. He and the crew of the Normandy are all safe and thanks to EDI that she had made all her right arrangements and recommendations so they will be safe and could manage to save some power to the ship so they could go back and search for Shepard's body. That was not the point of saving the power, but they didn't know that things will go around. So after that, their point was to go and find at least their favorite commander's body and they found her...nobody would be alive after that...but she did it! She did it! She was alive...For Garrus it was all that he wanted...But the pain in his chest will not go until she's fully awake, 'cause there a chance...a chance that Garrus don't want to thing. She did great protecting herself from that thing that saved everybodies asses. She can't leave that battle like that.

  
_But she promised me...she promised me that she will come back alive...I...order her...she can't leave me now..._

  
Garrus thought as he was holding her burned hand on his. She was on critical condition. She was all burned with heavy battle wounds, burnings and blood was all you could see on her...His eyes started tearing up. Was a rare thing on turians but he couldn't help himself while watching her poor form. His love, the Great Commander Jane Shepard and she was on that weak position, not able to fight, to move, to speak...she was helpless. He just held her hand closer and prayed hard for her. It was the only thing he could do right now....

  
=============================================================

  
It's been three days and nothing had changed. Shepard was on hospital, in the most secret room, and she was still unconscious. A lot of machines were around her. They have barrage her with them. Garrus didn't have leave her side. He was there and just stared at her. He didn't have eat, drink, sleep...he couldn't. He was surrounded by his memories with her, with his fears, with his anxiety....

  
_She is safe...she's still with me...oh spirits help her wake up...I can't lose her...I can't live without her...I need her...she's everything...everything...we brought her to hospital as quick as we could, she's in very bad condition! Doctors don't give a lot of faith on her as her wounds are big. Her heartbeat is weak too...But no my Shepard will make it! She always make it!...And I will be here, waiting for her, I won't stand or leave this chair besides her until she wakes up....I believe on her...I want to be here...I need her..._

  
He though to himself ''Please Jane...don't! You have to live! You have to live...I love you!'' he whispered to her and prayed she could hear him and wake up. He caress her hand that was wrapped gauze around it, as well and all her body. She had and some bandage here and there on her face, but her short hot red hair was there over her face. She was beautiful even in that situation...Scenes from their battles and their time together baste on his mind....Garrus though and fall asleep....

  
_Oh god...why I feel my body burns like this hell...I can't do anything...nothing is happening...where am I?...am I dead?...cause what I feel right now doesn't seem like I am on heaven and rested well...maybe I have done something wrong and now I am burning into hell...but what i did? I saved a whole galaxy system you son of a....what should I do? am some kind of spirit or something?...I have to open my eyes and see something...I have to wake up from anything this thing is...I have to..._

  
Shepard said to herself as she tried to open her eyes, to waken up her body, she didn't think she is dead but if she's not, well where the hell is she....

  
=============================================================

  
_Come on now...please, I am not dead...I have to wake up...I have to see Garrus one last time before I'm gone for good..._

  
Jane thought and she opened her eyes really slow. Her sight was blurred and she blinked a few times before her focused was clear. The first thing she faced was the cold white light on the ceiling. She lower her eyes and she was on a clean sterile enviroment of a hospital room.

  
_Oh God thank you...I'm alive and I am on hospital..._

  
She tried to look around but her pain on her left arm was unbearable, so she turned her face powerless to that side. She saw Garrus' face rested on it as he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair and sleeping...

  
_Garrus...he is here and safe and well..._

  
She tried to move her hand but nothing was in order. She tried to speak but she couldn't find the words to say like she never learned how to talk...she did one last try to move any part of his body but the answer was no...After a lot of effort she finally had it out... ''Garrus'' she said in really small voice nearly audible...''Ga-rrus'' she whispered again but the breath mask she had was blocked her weak voice to be heard...She tried to catch her breathe although she had a machine to help her breathe. ''Please Garrus...wake up'' she said soft and her voice was more loud now than before...

  
''Garrus''...''Garrus''...''Please Garrus, wake up''...It can't be...

  
He heard from the deep of his sleep. It was Jane's voice. He jumped from his light sleep at a loss as he heard her calling. His eyes at once fell on Shepard one's that was open now and stared at him. ''Spirits Jane...you are awake!'' he said like praying every single word on his phrase. He quickly went closer to her and sat on the right side of the hospital bed, holding with both his hands her hand and kissing it gently. Her hand that he had been so much time holding, keeping it close to his so he never lose her again...She was back and she was his! Without letting his eyes from hers and with the one hand of his still holding her, the other one softly caress her bruised cheek. ''Oh Jane...you will never do that to me again...!'' he said again as he bend over her and kissed her forehead and went back again. She gave him a weak smile and stared on his eyes, his face, his clothes. He was tired like he had no good sleep for days and he was wearing his suit that he wore under his armor! She raised her free hand so she can touch his face but it fell down back shaky. Garrus took it gently and he kissed both her injured hands lovely holding them inside his. His eyes focused for a while on their hands that looked so perfectly together and the sensual was nice and warmth and fulled their hearts, thought both of them. They were together and forever now. Nothing would be among them. He returned to her eyes that was bright green although they were bushed. Without losing that contact he helped her raise her right hand on his face so she can feel him! She felt his warm skin under her...

  
_Oh it feels so good...my HOME!_ {Shepard thought}

  
He felt her slippery hand on his facial skin....

  
_Oh it feels so good...my HOME!_ {Garrus thought}

  
All his tension from all this days and the days before the Reapers just disappeared like never happened under her touch and the realization that all these are now on past, and now it's only he and she and the have not other threats on their lives and now the will be finally ALIVE!

  
''You're so beautiful, Jane!'' Garrus said as he stared her. She was the most amazing person he ever knew, strong, pretty, a true leader. She cared for everyone without wanting payback, for all except for herself. But Garrus was ready to take that task on him. He would never let her go, he will care her, love her. She had already prove her boundless love for him. That moment back on that terrible day. The day that he was injured trying to take care of Shepard. The day that she saved him and told him all that things that made her heart to break...but now she is here and he had to be sure that she will live for years...Tears started to roll on Jane's eyes comfort her. All the affairs of the mission she had, surrounded her and make her burst into sobbings. Garrus wiped them off and held her face with his hands. He felt it, but he knew that he had to be strong so she can get back on her feet. ''Please Jane! Don't cry, it's over...it's over my love, you're safe...I won't let anyone hurt you again!'' he said without letting her eyes comforting her. She felt safe! More tears dropped on her face. ''Spirits Jane!'' he replied and took her a gently and careful hug, as he could from the machines and her sensitive body. She cried awhile on his neck as his hands kindly was bruising her unsure body...

  
''Well, I see someone it's awake!'' a female voice came across the room. It was the doctor. Garrus got up from Shepard's bed and took his place on the near by chair. ''Miss Shepard, how are you feeling?'' the doctor asked sweet and went closer to see what the machines had to show. ''I'm okay, I guess...my whole body is just burning and I can't move anything...'' Shepard replied and the doctor smiled at her, ''I see a very strong woman. You are just three days on that hospital and you recovered so quick! I'm impressed and your vital index seems normal. Well done young lady! Don't worry about your body it's just tired and weak, if you rest you will be fine, and we will help as much as we can! So you maybe able to have your mask for while off and trying to breathe a little by your own, are you thirsty or hungry?'' doctor responded and the last words told something on her stomach. She wanted to drink some water and to eat something so bad. ''Oh, I would love some drinking water and something to put on my mouth!'' she said desperate. Doctor nodded with her head ''Here it comes Shepard!'' she smiled again and left the room. ''Why you didn't told me you was thirsty and hungry?'' Garrus said caring ''I wasn't before she mentioned that... So how is everything holding up?'' she replied, ''You know, every colony tries to redd anything up so they can start rebuilding, there are a lot of patients in every single hospital but the most incidents are in control. Thank Spirits that we saved some big stockings of medicines...But if the shuttles don't fix soon most of the allies will be trapped here and we don't know for how much the food will keep...'' ''I see!The crew?'' she interacted him ''Everybody is fine they had came and saw you from times to times...EDI and Legion didn't make it of course...'' he let his phrase on air. Shepard took a deep breath. She knew that was going to happened, she destroyed the Reapers, that was from the beginning. She knew that she couldn't do anything but grieve for those two...''Jane it's not...'' ''I know!'' she said and the conversation was over. And just in the right time her food and water was there. A nurse pushed the little trolley. She let it shortly as she took her mask off. She took some deep breaths and she felt his throat to pain like hell but she wanted to eat and drink madly. ''You will drink small sip of water and eat small bite and try to grind it really well. So we have to raise you up...'' the nurse said. Garrus looked at her, she couldn't sit her up! The nurse clicked a button and the bed raised up.

  
_Oh...yes of course._

  
Garrus thought and made the pillow on Shepard. The nurse did to feed her. Garrus offered and the nurse did back as she went the trolley near on Garrus and left quite the room. ''Thank you...'' Shepard said on small voice ''For what?'' Garrus asked while he took the bottle of water of the trolley and was ready to help Jane drink. ''For helping me, for being here for me...'' she said sweet ''It's the last thing I can do for my lovely woman!'' he replied happy that he was there with her. He went on the bedside and sat on offered her the drinking straw. She drunk some sips and felt her throat being thankful but and bloodshoted so she was forced to hacked. At her last stronger cough she slipped off and blood on her hand that was in front of her mouth ''Oh god...'' she said despondent. Garrus took quick a tissue from the disk and gave it to her. She wiped away her blood from her mouth and hand. She looked at Garrus jaded and he took her tissue and let the bottle on the trolley ''Are you okay?'' he said trying not to heard freaked out. ''Yes...I just want to eat a little bit and then take a nice nap...'' she replied and Garrus nodded, totally understanding her purpose. He was worrying a lot about her cough but he would go and talk to the doctor as she was sleeping. Shepard ate a few bites and the she raised her hand half way to nod that she didn't want more. He let the plate of the soup on the disk, pressed the button on her bed so it goes back again in a more sleeping position and went to sit to his chair so he could let her rest. ''What? You will not sleep with me?'' she said sadly ''Shepard you need a good sleep and you have a that machines on you, you don't want me too!'' he responded happily as he putted her breath mask on again. ''Oh...come you want that!'' she gave everything she had and smiled half way. Garrus lovely kissed her forehead and said ''Maybe tomorrow! Sleep now...''. He really wanted to sleep with her but he knew that above everything was her recover and that was included a nice and long sleep. ''You are not going anywhere, right?'' ''No, I am will not move from that chair.'' he said as he sat on the chair ''But maybe you want to go and rest your body Garrus, take a shower, eat, drink....'' she replied and he realized that he should do all that but he should make first sure that Jane sleep. ''Don't worry about me. Sleep!'' he said again and Shepard closed her eyes...

  
=============================================================

  
All night Garrus was going and took care of the things he should. He went to the doctor and asked her about the cough of Shepard's, but he didn't get response just the doctor's head that was worried and left the room to go to Shepard's. He couldn't to much, he didn't understand anyway human's healthcare, he was just praying not to be something serious. And with that thoughts on his heart he left the hospital quick so he could be quickly back so he could not let Jane alone for long. He headed on a near by hotel and close a room for some hour...there was so much crowd. Everyone was waiting to go back to their homes.

  
_Hmm....home, I wonder what dad and Solana do back on Palaven? I should heard Shepard and get them on board as I could. Now they would be with me and I would know how they are doing...maybe I should call them later...._

  
He thought and walked inside the room. He could use only the shower and change his clothes and then he would hit back on the hospital...

  
After the short shower and the change of the clothes he drove back on the hospital he headed on Shepard's room. There was the doctor and two other nurses. They were run some tests on her. ''Is she okay?'' he asked in low voice and held his heart from broke. ''She coughed again and the nurse was here and called me. She's okay now, maybe it's some kind of flu that she caught while she was out there.'' the doctor said kind and looked at Shepard again.

  
_Shit...and if that nurse wasn't inside here. Shepard would be alone! It was fault to leave her... I am so stupid..._

  
He thought again and scratched his forehead. Jane's eyes fell on him.

  
_It wasn't his fault...I know him, I know what he thinks right now..._

  
''Garrus, please don't...'' Jane said with dryly as her throat was in pain. She raised her free hand from his side calling him to take it. Garrus went closer and grabbed it and gently kissed it. ''I'm sorry Jane...'' he said and looked down ''For what, Garrus? Look at me...''she replied and he raised his eyes on hers, ''It wasn't your fault, you had to go and take a shower some time alone...'' the cough interrupted her ''....I'm fine...'' she replied back again weak this time. Garrus looks deepen on his melancholy. Shepard was too weak to responded to his attitude because of the painkiller and sedatives that the doctor had gave to her. She just stayed there looking at him. ''I'm sorry, Mr Vakarian but Miss Shepard must sleep a little longer we have gave her some sedatives and she will sleep in a while, if you like...'' the doctor interrupted there looks and showed with her hand the chair to Garrus. Without letting her hand Garrus pulled the chair on him and sat down and he looked at the doctor ''Better now?'' he said ironic and the doctor laughed light ''Yes, Mr Vakarian, if you stay here for long it's better to be sitting it's better and for your body position...'' she replied and showed the nurses to get out of the room. When she looked again Garrus nodded her with half way smile and they were out. Garrus lovely caress her hand with both his hands and looked at her. Her eyes was slowly close and she fell on sleep. ''Good night Jane.'' he said and closed for a while his eyes. He should do that phone call on his sister. He picked his phone and went to the other side of the room so he could do as quite as he could so he could not interrupted her sleep.

  
_''Yes...''_ Solana voice said kind.

  
''It's me Sol, Garrus!''

  
_''Oh Spirits, Garrus are you okay?''_

  
''Yes, yes I'm fine. You? Dad?''

  
_''We are good. Dad's in the construction site right now, well he is there from the moment that Reapers were stopped...Garrus can I come and stay with you?''_

  
''Yes, Sol! Of course you can, but it's everything all right? Are you alright?'' Garrus said and now there was a worry on his voice.

  
_''Em...well, yes, I think...I'm just a little hurted, but I took all my treatment and I am good now, but I missed you and I am alone here...you know after mum died and after the Reapers there is nothing I can do here...Can I?''_ Sol said and hold her tears from getting down on her face.

  
''Yes Sol, come! As soon as you can, okay?'' Garrus replied with soft voice. He couldn't believe that her smaller sister was alone out there and their dad as always indifferent.

  
_''Okay, I will take the next shuttle and come to the citadel.''_

  
''When you reach it, call me so I can come and take you.''

  
_''Thank you Garrus! I have to go now, be careful!_

  
''You too, Sol!'' Garrus said and close his phone.

  
_I can't believe that dad is out all the time, and what Solana ment with she was hurted! Oh Spirits give me power to take care and of her too! Shepard...I have to call the crew too to announce them that Shepard is awake..._

  
He raised her phone again and called Liara.

  
_''Dr. T'Soni...''_ she replied stiff.

  
''Liara, Garrus here...'' he responded.

  
_''Oh goddess, Garrus how are you? Do we have news on Shepard?''_ she said clearly more sweet now.

  
''I'm fine, and yes Jane woke up today.''

  
_''Is she good?''_

  
''Good. She's in pain and....well you will come over, right?''

  
_''Yes! I will call and the others and I will gonna pick them all up and come on you right away!''_ She said in hurry now.

  
''Good, we will be waiting...''

  
_''Goodbye Garrus!'_ ' she replied happy and close it.

  
_Well it goes too...now let's see out our girl..._

  
Jane didn't have a move a muscle. She was sleeping so peaceful, Garrus thought as he sat down on his chair again. He looked again her and lie his head near her arm and his eyes slowly closed too. They were both asleep....


	2. Getting Better

Garrus felt something really soft touching his fringe. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up on Shepard. She was watching him sleep. As he was get up her hand fell weak on the bed. She smiled at him ''Hey sweety!'' she said in a cute way, he laughed and raised himself and kissed her forehead, her nose and both her side chicks. She giggled a little and then stopped by the pain on her rib cage. ''Good morning, love of my life!'' he replied to her compliment. She giggled again despite her pain. He smiled too! ''How are you feeling today?'' ''I'm better! Maybe the medigel, the painkillers and the sedatives really worked!'', ''Nice to hear...I called your team, the know you are awake...'', ''Oh, good'' she replied but felt that something was concerned him. ''What's the matter?'' she asked politely ''Well...I called my sister and she said she wants to come here with me, that she was hurted but now she is fine and that she feels lonely...'' Garrus said with letting a breath of wonder on the end of his sentense. Shepard raised her hand and softly caress his face ''I'm sorry Garuus, but you have to think that she will be better now, here with you...'', ''With us!'' he replied as he took her hand, the one that was kind brushed his chick and kissed her palm. ''You are better I see..'' he said again and found his cheer up again. ''Yes, and I may think you are a small part of this!'', ''A small part, huh?'' ''Of course after the medigel, the painkillers, the sedatives and my breath mask...you're next!'' she said sarcastic ''So much before me...maybe I should go you have your good medi-friends to take care of!'' he responed at the same sarcastic way ''You wouldn't...''she replied and Garrus raised his shoulders and looked down ''No...Garrus?...'' she said worried now, she could fell her heart split at two. ''Don't be stupid, I will never let you of my eyes again!'' he finally said and the atmosphere was now light again. A knock on the door stopped their own aura and the door opened. It was Liara and Tali, Joker and Cortez, Kaidan and James, Samara and Kasumi and in the end of the line was Grunt, Javik and Jack! The room was now full of people and all the eyes on her. Garrus stand and went on his corner. He understood that everyone wanted to see her. ''How are you?'' Samara started with her kind voice ''I'm good, it's nice to see you all!'' ''Godness Shepard, you don't know how happy it's to see you!'' Liara said and some tears crossed her chicks, Tali patted her shoulder to comfort her. ''Thanks...''she replied in a small voice ''So commander, you kicked some ass! I'm proud of you!'' James said and nodded at her ''You too Vega!'' she nodded him back ''Hell of a ride, right Shep?'' Joker was next, ''It was! But thanks to the best pilot on the galaxy it was, eh fine!'' Jane added and everyone laughed. ''Good to see you didn't lose the least humor you got.'' he responded again ''Do you continue it Joker?'', ''No Commander!'' he said and salute her. She smiled. ''Don't mind him, Shepard. He thinks his someone nowadays!'' Kasumi added and herself ''We all did our best, people, don't full Shepard's mind with stupid things!'' Cortez said as he was on the line ''Oh Spirits....'' Tali responded to that chaos that was on now...Shepard laughed and looked at Garrus ''Just like the old times?!'' Garrus said apologetically and they burst into laugh and themselves...

  
=============================================================

  
''What a day!'' Jane said after a moment that everyone was out of her room. It was late afternoon now and they had so much fun! ''I thought that they will never leave!'' Garrus responded sarcastic ''We are a little grouncy?'' she replied with laughter ''I don't think that Miss Shepard...'' Garrus said and smiled half way trying to look serious. ''It was a pity that Javik didn't make it...'', ''Yes I would like to hear him too in this 'peaceful' conversation'', ''Yes, you're right!''. They heard some knocks on the door again ''I hope it's not some of them...'' Garrus said and the door opened and the doctor walked in. ''Hi, how are you? I saw you had friends over and I didn't want to interrupt. So the tests show you are fine, maybe you have a flu but to know for sure you have to take off the mask for the night so we can see if you can breath by your own without trouble and you don't have any other symptoms and bed time is the best to try! So...'' she added and turned off the machine and helped her get out her mask. She breathed heavy at first but then she felt it more light. It was still hurting her throat but she knew that it was something normal...''Okay?'' the doctor asked again and she nodded her head. She didn't wan to speak. ''Alright then, I'm leaving you to relax.'' she said again and she took a look and Garrus before she leave the room. The door close and Garrus was carefully look out Shepard. He was worried about all this. He stand and went to kiss her forehead before she sleep. ''Goodnight Jane...'' he said with soft voice. ''Garrus sleep with me!'' she asked hopeful ''I don't want to hurt you...'' he replied but he really wanted to sleep with her, to take her into his arms, his chest and never let her go. Shepard saw his eyes and she knew that he wanted that too, as bad as she. ''Please...'' she said again and raised her shoulders weak. ''Jane...you know that I want this so much, but you need a good rest and the bed is small and it's yours, for your recovery, and I don't wanna hurt you...'' he said as he tried to apologise to her and to his mind certain that he doesn't have to do that, ''Oh come on Garrus, I am sure I need sleep but I sleep better with you, the bed is not small if we are cuddle and you're not gonna hurt me you are going to help me be healed...plus you promised that yesterday!'' she said giving everything she had to convince him to lay down with her. ''I said maybe...'' ''And?'' ''Okay!'' he replied and got off his boots. Jane tried to move herself to the one side of the bed without success and she moad as she cringed. ''Let me...'' Garrus said in a kind voice and quick went to her side and helped her to move to the side so he could fit. After she was one the one side he fast went to the other side and lay down gently. He offered his left side raising his arm and Jane nestle on his chest as he hold her with his arm around her small waist. He could feel her bones and his fingers. Jane was normal to thin mostly athletic but never so bony, and that was worst, she was seriously weak and unhealthy. He kissed her hair and let his warmth flood on her. She did the same and it felt amazing. They relaxed so much even with that small thing they did. ''I love you Jane!'' he said lovely on her and touched her hand with his free hand. ''I love you too so much Garrus!'' she replied and she burst into tears. They were happy tears but that didn't stop them from run on her face. Garrus raised her head on his height and wiped them off. ''Shh...everything it's fine...'' he tried to comfort her and she stopped...after a while she closed her eyes and fell asleep, so Garrus was...

  
=============================================================

  
*Cough* Someone was inside the room. Shepard opened her eyes and faced her mum. She looked awkward Garrus. Unfortunately for her she couldn't move a lot but she putted all her effort and stood up. ''Mum!'' she said as she opened her arms to hug her, ''My little girl, how are you?'' Hannah replied as she tighten her. ''I missed you so much sweety!'' she said again as she left her and sat on the bedside with her holding on her daughter's hands. ''Excuse me...'' Jane said apologetically and turned to Garrus and patted him gently. Garrus woke and saw Jane standing and one other female figure. He quick stand up and saw Jane's mum. He had saw her on some photos when Jane was young. ''Captain Shepard!'' he greeted her and looked awkward Jane. ''Goodmorning...'' she replied with a smile ''Goodmorning'' he returned with the same stupid smile as Jane had. He found his contol again ''I should be going now...'' he said clearing his position. While he was getting up Jane grabbed his arm. ''Can you please put me back 'cause I don't think I will stay like this much longer...'' she said to him with warm green eyes. ''Of course!'' he responed. The trust of her on him was the heaven for him. He gently took her upper body and putted back on the headboard and supported her back with a pillow. Before he left her Jane grabbed his face and whispered on his ear ''Thank you....'', ''Nothing babe'' he responed on her ear and left the room. She had to had some time alone with her mother. ''So Jane how it's your health?'' ''I'm better, I had took all the pills I could, my whole body twitches and hurt. It's like it will burn some times, especially my throat and pneumonia.'' ''And what about...? You know...''she said and looked away and Jane understood her thing, ''Em....do you mean, Garrus?'' ''Yes...'' '' He does not leave my side!'', ''I don't know Jane...I always trusted your judgement, but...this cross-species....it just...'', ''You don't like it? I totally understand, but I am truly in love Garrus with every possible way! You can't change that...'', ''Yes of course and I....I understand, I think...but think about it at least, what about Spectre Alenko? At least you can do children with him...'', ''Mum what are you talking about?! I love Garrus, and I don't care if we don't do kids on our own, we can adopt or something. And we don't have talk about that so why are WE talking about it?....'', ''Well Jane I don't know if you will be with the Alliance anymore so you have to think your future and who can provide you one...'', ''What do you mean with if the Alliance take me back? I just saved all their asses, for god sake! And Garrus is THE right for me. I can't believe what are you saying....'' Jane's words stopped as her hysteric coughed took place. Garrus was hearing all that outside from the room with his extreme audition. He didn't mind what Shepard's mum said, just the words of Jane's and he was proud of her. But when he heared her cough, like a storm entered her room. He ran over her and gave her a tissue from the box besides her, so she could wipe off some blood that was out of her mouth. ''Are you okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?'' he asked her kindly and he didn't even looked at Hannah. She understood that he had heard everything, and it was totally a mistake to push her to change her mind. She could feel his love to her daughter. ''No...*cough-cough*'' Jane replied ''Jane!'' he said strictly. ''I'm fine!'' she replied as she starred his beautiful eyes and soft her face on his view. ''Okay...'' he said again and pulled away some hair of her face. ''Thanks!''she replied again and he opened his mouth to talk when knocks heard. The doctor made her entered the room. ''Hello my dare'', she said and went closer to her. Shepard's mum stood and went a few steps back. Garrus didn't move just held Jane's hand. ''I'm sorry for being so morning here, but your results of illness are out and you have a flu'', ''A flu?'' Hannah asked interrupting her ''Yes ma'am. I will do you some injects and you will be fine. Are you ready?'' the doctor asked Jane and she nodded. Her face betrayed her feelings. She was scared! ''Are you scared?'' Garrus said as he tried to hold her laugh.

  
_The great Commander Jane Shepard is afraid of the injects like a five year old!..._

  
Garrus thought and became serious again, gaining control. ''Yes...'' she said on a small voice. ''It will be alright Jane, I will hold your hand, okay?'' he said and caress her hand with both his hands. She nodded again with smile this time and the doctor had a smile on her face because of their site and started to inject Shepard. She moaned and contorted sometimes there and now. ''It's over.'' doctor said and took the injects and left the room. ''Does it hurt?'' Garrus asked her helping her to bottom her armhole. ''No, not really...'' she replied with a smile. ''I'm sorry Garrus!'' Hannah threw that moment. ''For what?'', ''You know turian, for what I said! I'm happy that my precious daughter is happy with you! I'm sorry too, Jane. I shouldn't push things!'', ''It's okay...'' Garrus said first and Jane agreed. Hannah gave her a last hug before she left the hospital room and headed to the door ''I have to go now. And Garrus take care of her! Make sure she doesn't make anything stupid...again!'' said and left from their eyes. Garrus smiled half way and dropped his eyes on Jane again. ''Well, is my girl hungry?'' he said and tapped her nose. She giggled. ''Yes, very...but first let me take my favorite treat!'' she replied and put her hands on his neck, letting them hanging. ''And that is...?'' he said as he went closer to her, ''You!'' she said again, and without holding herself back on control she throw her lips on his. Their tongues met and the feeling was everywhere. All their back chilled and he grabbed her waist gently so she could be more comfort. After a while Garrus broke their kiss and lie his forehead on hers, just letting the moment to calm down their breaths. ''I should take you something to eat...'' he said without moving, ''Yes you should...'' she continued ''But I don't want to let you alone...'' The door opened for once more today. James walked inside and they separate their heads. ''Well I guess you come the best moment, Vega!'' Garrus said and greeted James. ''Gland to hear it! I will leave in some hours, a shuttle will go back to earth and I want to go back to home. I want to see my people, you know mum, sister...'', ''Oh so you found your ride back, right Vega?'' Jane said happy for him ''I will come on little. Vega don't move from here until I come back!'' Garrus said happily too. ''Count on me, Vakarian!'' he said and Garrus walked out of the room. He trusted him, maybe he was young and extempore but James was a good kid.

  
''So how is my Lola today?'' he said and leaned on the window and looked over Shepard. Jane laughed. ''Well I think I can still holding on! How are you? Exciting for going back on earth?'', ''Yes a lot! I got into work for help to rebuild some places and make shuttles!'', ''Oh that's good James!'', ''Yes but they say that we have to leave earth and start searching new planets 'cause there is not much we can save...'', ''I understand...hard, huh?'', ''Not really as the Reapers are gone I'm glad that I can take my family and head out of there...'', ''Do you think of your own family James?'', ''Yes...maybe but later I think I have some goodies to give to the 'lucky' one first and we will see after that...'', ''Promises, promises...'' Shepard laughed. ''What about you Lola?Do you and Garrus think anything after this white room?'' he replied ''No, we don't have think about that, I need a lot of treatment and I think it will take some time to be unstuck from here!'', ''Garrus something will think, he may be an old man but he will do the best for you! You should see him when you weren't awake. He was refusing of leaving you, he didn't drink, eat, sleep anything. But I can understand him on some part. We were all in pain seeing you this way! It was a miracle that we found you alive back there. Thanks God, hallelujah, that you had Prothean DNA on you and your biotics were stronger and saved yourself!'', ''Thank you James!'' she replied sarcastic, ''Nothing Lola!'' he said and headed to hug her before he leave. ''I'm gonna miss you Commander!'' he said again and saluted her. ''You too! Good luck!'' she said and raised her hand and saluted him back. Garrus came back with a disk on his hands walked on the room and let it on the bedside table. James did the circle to greet Garrus properly. ''Nice knowing you Scars!'' he said and gave his hand and Garrus grabbed it, shaking their hands. ''You too Lieutenant!'' he replied and James left the room, looking back on Shepard one last time before headed out. ''So who order food?'' Garrus said sarcastic and opened the disk. The smell of the hot bread and soup too excited her little stomach and she was very hungry right now. Garrus took the spoon and feed Shepard...

  
_Oh the taste is so good..._

  
Jane thought and opened her mouth for more...

  
=============================================================

  
Outside the night had took place. Everything was peaceful on that hospital room. For once more Garrus had on his arms Jane and they were sleeping for good. He was so happy that Shepard made it to recover so quick. She didn't wear her mask for the most hours of the day including the sleep hours. She was better day with day. She was still bony as she couldn't gym herself and nothing really stucked on her because of the many medicines she took. Her whole body was with scars and wounds as and her left side of face. Not much on her face just to scratches on her low chick. But her skin was better and itself every day that pasted because of the good treatments that the doctor gave to her. He didn't know that they had so much supply on hospitals anymore and because of the lot people that were suffering. But he guessed that Jane did some good before she went on that awful mission. *Cough-cough* echoed inside the room. Garrus felt Jane tensed on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked over at Shepard. She was sleeping but her chest was burning from the coughs. *Cough-cought* she continued. He made some hair out of her face and touched her forehead. She was burning. ''Jane! Wake up!'' he said worried. She opened her eyes *cough-cough-cough* it was like she was drowning. Garrus stood up and help her do the same. ''Jane?'' he said in terror now and secured her uneasy head on his hands. From her eyes tears rolled down and she was hotter. ''Oh Spirits I'll call the doctor!'' he said again as his fears took him over. The flu that Shepard had was serious and in her position could take her down. He quickly when to the side that the emengercy botton was and pushed it a lot of times. Then he did his way again back on Shepard. ''Jane...Don't close your eyes...'' he said on small voice as he again supported her head on his hands. She was worst now. He could see that she couldn't stand but if he let her down on the bed she would be worst! ''I...I...think I will piss off...'' she said as another cough went off. ''Don't talk, just try not to close your eyes...'' he said and she was hotter under his touch now. She was unsteady. The door opened and the doctor with three male nurses entered the room. ''Oh god!'' the doctor said as she ran to her and Garrus let her on doctor's hands. ''We need oxygen, serums...'' the doctor was saying some medicine things Garrus didn't understand. But he was on his corner quite just looking on Jane. They put her mask on and some serum oxygen on, then the doctor took some big injections from one bag and pierced Jane. She screamed in pain and more tears went off her face. Garrus' heart was broken seeing that thing. They all tried to calm her down but she was crying hard. ''I know Shepard it hurts like hell, but you have to calm down!'' the doctor said a little strict on her and she closed her eyes trying to stop her tears. She stopped after a while, ''Now relax cause this will hurt a little bit more...'' she said kindly but her face said that this was going to hurt her a lot. She looked over at Garrus and her tears hadn't faded from her chicks. Garrus just was haggarding on her view already but with that last look on her. He was smashed. The doctor nodded to the nurse on the other side of her to leave and turned her face on Garrus ''Garrus you should hold her now!'' she said again with serious look and he rushed on her and grabbed her hand on his and kissed it holding it with both his hands and not leaving her eyes. The doctor turned gently Jane's face more on the side of Garrus and put something on the left side down her ear side neck. Her eyes was once again on tears but she felt good with that thing. She squizzed Garrus hands and he gently squizzed it back. ''Okay, now it's over!'' the doctor said again and pulled off that thing of her neck. She felt a relief and left a big breath out. ''Is she gonna be okay?'' Garrus asked with worrying tone on his voice ''Yes, that was the final state of that flu. We gave her all the dozens her organism will need to get over with that!'' doctor said and on her face was drawn her alleviation. ''Good...'' Garrus said and let and himself a sighed out. After some minutes everyone was out the room and it was again just Garrus and Jane. She looked him with big cloudy green eyes. He wiped off her tears and made her hair. She wasn't smiling. She was too weak right now to do any facial expression. He kissed her hand ''Sleep Jane! You need a good damn rest!'' he said again and just starred her falling asleep. He couldn't sleep, after what he had seen. What just happened on Jane, her tears, her screams, her eyes...all that images was echoing inside his head and torture him until...a thought entered his mind...

  
_After this white room, I will take Shepard and go her on some place with green and peace. We...she need a good rest after all this years running after all this alliance bullshits! I need to take care of her...I need to make her happy! We could have a house..._  
_He thought and fall asleep...thinking about their future..._

  
=============================================================

  
{After some days} ''Well Shepard are you ready to take your first steps?'' the doctor asked her as she was waiting on the end of the room patient for Shepard. ''Hell yeah!'' Jane replied and tried to find her balanced on her feet but they were so weak that she almost fell but Garrus grabbed her ''There you are!'' he said as he raised her and hold her waist with one hand, while with the other hand holding hers and make her drop most of her weight on him. Now that she was standing her whole body really seemed bony but a little bit better than it was before. She was wearing the hospital pyjamas. They weren't fitting her, she was lost on them.

  
_She is so light..._

  
Garrus thought but brought his mind back on order. ''I feel so weak!'' she said sadly and the doctor nodded. ''Yes but it's a big step that you got up. Others on your side would be back on that bed for around a month and your up on some weeks!'', ''Yes, that's sound like her!'' Jack's voice interrupted them. ''Jack!'' she said and her mood really made up. ''Hello you too skinny b...'' Shep and Garrus laughed ''Good to see you, Jack'' Garrus continued ''Thanks Vakarian! You look good too!'' she said again and jumped on the bed and sat up to watch the view. ''Okay Shepard sweety that's for today, tomorrow morning you will start this as an exercise three and more times on your day! I'm sure Mr Vakarian will be happy to help!'' she said as she had learn Garrus so well. ''Count on me!'' he said sarcastic and the doctor with the nurses left the room. ''So you are without any machines now right? Why you don't go out of here?'' Jack asked and stood up so she let the bed for Jane. She slowly and in pain tried to reach the bed, when little before she hold with both her arms Garrus' neck and he carried her to the bed. When he left her Jack was still waiting for her answer ''Well Jack I still need medication and health gym so I can work out here until I am full recovered!'', ''I'm sure that you can work out and out of here! When you start walk, alone, do other things, get out off here Jane!'', ''We will see...'' Garrus answered hard at Jack, ''Do you like that place Garrus? Would you like to be here and just watch the ceiling? Think what does to Shepard that thing!'', ''I'm staying right here with her! What to you think I'm on vacation or something?'' he replied.

  
Jack has one right but not about me! About Garrus I didn't realize that he may be bored of that place! I can't go out but he can. I will talk to him later about him going on a little outside. It's about to get worse and I can take this argue between them right now... Garrus had on nerves with Jack from the time that she gave me some really strong drugs and I fainted on a mission! Okay it was serious, 'cause think being alone...but it's been a lot of time ago, but I guess trust wants more time to recovery...  
Jane thought, ''Please stop, I will head of when I feel ready!'' she almost shouted so she can be hearble over their voices. They both stopped and looked on her. ''Sorry Jane!'' Garrus apologized, ''Yes, sorry Shepard'' Jack continued. ''Nice, let's talk now, okay?'' she said and a conversation started...

  
=============================================================

  
One day before Jane headed out the hospital she had a little conversation with the doctor as long as Garrus was out to feed himself. He was more relaxing the last week as he knew that Jane is back on her feet for good and they will leave that hospital. ''So what you would like to speak with my Shepard?'' the doctor said kindly, ''Well...I am little shy about that...but back on the days. Me and Garrus took some serums as much we don't have any allergic reactions while we do...you know...'', ''Yes, I understand. Who made your serums?'', ''Our scientist-doctor on the ship. I would like to ask we can have something more perminate?'', ''I think i would love to help and it coincidentally this week being here one of the best scientist of the alliance, but I am afraid that we don't have the formula...'', ''I guess I can get you out off that! 'Cause I have all coincides the formula on my info pad!'' Jane replied with a conspiratorial smile. ''You sneaky little miss! Okay give it to me and I promise that you two will have it before you exit! It will be my gift for you!'' doctor said promising. ''Thank you so much doctor! A gift, for what?'' Jane said puzzled and doctor caress her hands ''For all you've done! You deserve to live out there without anything bothering you! I hope you the best both of you Jane!, ''Haha, it's the first time you call my Jane! I like it. Thank you, and who knows maybe we will find out what a turian-human baby looks like!'', ''If that happened I want you to call me!'', ''I will be hoored!'' Shepard said and the though of a baby hit happily on her chest!...


	3. The Place I Call Home

After a month, Jane had took the precious ticket to her freedom. She was almost as she was before physically. She was strong, muscly, on shape! She barely had any scar. She wore a dress that Garrus bought for her, boots and her hair down, and they had grown a little now they were a little bit higher from her shoulders. She loved them. She couldn't really never have long hair as a soldier and as a kid of two great soldiers. She headed out of her room with happy and almost jumpy steps. Garrus was waiting out for her as he arranged her exiting. He offered his arm and Jane grabbed happy and then her hand fell lower on his palm. They walked over the hospital hand by hand, both smiley. ''So where are we going?'' Jane asked him nervous, ''You will see!'' he said anxious him too. The walked over the dock bay and got into Garrus' car. After ten minutes they reached their destination. It was a village closed by the Citadel. All green and colorful houses dotted on the place. They stopped on the best view one. It was up on a hill and it had the sea under it. Once they were on the ground Jane jumped out the car, and looked around. It was beautiful! Fresh air, peace and quite like the Reapers didn't ever exist. Then her eyes felt on the house a small white cottage. Garrus grabbed with one hand their only luggage and with the other Shepard's neck, wrapping his arm around her. ''Garrus it's wonderful!'' she said as she tried to hold her tears on her eyes.

He searched and found that place for us! He is so sweet! When he arranged all that?...I love him...  
Jane thought, ''Our home!'' Garrus said and Jane looked at him with adoration.

  
_It's not perminate? It's OURS!? Oh god..._

  
''I love it Garrus!!!'' she screamed and wrapped her arms over his neck forced him to drop the luggage and hold her tight on him. Tears started to roll on her cheeks as she hold him tighter and clasped him on her body. ''Good!'' he said in small voice and after a while they broke their hug. Jane sweeped away her tears with her hands, but Garrus searched at his pocket and got out a ring. ''Oh my god! Garrus...'' she said as she catched her mouth with her hands and tears was burning her chicks. He kneeled down and took her hand. ''Do you, Jane Shepard take me as your...em...damn it!'' he said forgetting what he would be on her after that. ''Yes, Garrus Vakarian I do want to take you as my husband! I would love to be your wife, but after one condition!'' she said more happy than ever ''What?'' he replied as he stood up. ''You will mark me, you're own traditions! Our ceremony it's not so serious as yours!'', ''Do you want me to bondmarked you? That's incredible Jane!'' he said and grabbed her on his arms and swirled her around. She giggled and rest her head on his that he was lovely kissing her! After a while they broke their passionate kiss and Garrus grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow him. ''Let's go! I want to show you the house!'' he said like a five years old. They walked all the the way through the garden, they ascened the small stairs before they were in front of the main door. The house was not huge but not small, white, traditional. He quickly grabbed the keys from his pocket and tried to find the right key to open it with his clumsy fingers. Shepard laughted. ''Let me!'' sha said and took the keys and opened the door. Once the door was open the lights went automatically on. It was dreamy. The first room had the living room on the right with the color of cream to be evrywhere on the walls, with white furniture and a stony fireplace. On the other side of the room was the dining room with the same colors. Deeper on the room was on the left after the dining room a small hall and after that the kitchen. The counter was branched out of the wall, creating a space that you could fit inside and be lost on the kitchen. Shepard touched everything she could and walked over to the hall. At first she saw two doors being opposite. Garrus walked behind her. ''On your right it's the bathroom, on your left _our_ bedroom.'' he announced with smile on his face, ''Okay then, I think we can explore the bedroom in a little!'' she said sarcastic and opened the bathroom's door. It was small with blue tiles, shower unit, toilet and a big mirror with washbasins under it. ''Useful...'' she said as she bite her lip and Garrus grabbed her waist and his lips met hers. ''Very...'' he said with his deep voice, the voice that he used when he wanted to seduce Jane. She moaned under his touch. His storng tongue was in her wet mouth and he loved it. The things that would come excited them...she left out a soft moan. His mandibles fluttered in response. His tongue traced against hers...he slid his hands up her back...the fabric of the dress he bought was silky...it reminded him so many things, so many memories he had shared with Jane. She traced her fingers up his neck...she felt his familiar skin, it felt warm and smooth with little rough patches speckled throughout. She reached his fringe...He broke their kiss...his tongue traveled down her neck as he grabbed her and put her on a washbasin...to her chest...she threw her head in response...gripping his fringe. Before he could go any further, she pulled herself away of him ''Take off your shirt!'' she commanded ''I want to feel you against me...'' she added breathless. He quickly complied and pulled her back on him...the feeling of his warm chest against her...his warm arms embracing her...she ran her hands down his abdomen...across the intricate platting that covered him. He shuddered under her touch...her soft hands trailing down his body...He slid his hands down her back of her thighs...firmly gribbing her and pulling her into him...instintively her legs around his waist on his hip spurs. ''Glad that these are still handy!'' he said as he hold her close and took her leaving the room, to go to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him down the side of his neck...gently bitting him along the way. He walked them over to the bed and gently laid her down. He stepped back and looked over her...this beautiful woman...his love....and soon his bondamate wife...He knelt down the on the bed...sliding his hands slowly up her smooth thighs...his hands when they reached her lingerie. He tugged gently the fabric, ''Let's take it off...'' he said soft and raised her a little with his hand and reached the button, ''You have become a master on that, huh?'' she said sarcastic as she thought the first time Garrus tried to opened it...She laughed on that memory. ''Jane you're hurting me...'' he replied trying to be heard sad. Her eyes were beaming now and wild with passion. The look on her eyes was primal...his plates shifted some more.

  
_Not yet!_

  
He knew that it wouldn't be much longer before his plates ingored his mental commands and fully shifted. He stood up and and removed his pants. Once removed, he knelt back on the bed and leaned over her body...he started kissed down all over her body....that body that was so easy offered, his love one...He slid his tongue across her breasts, lapping on at her nipples...she arched her back and groaned...his rough tongue felt so good...so many memories came back on her mind. So many perfect moments! She grabbed his fringe, pulling his face closer...her body begging for more...after so long they were together back and she wanted to feel him...He trailed his tongue down to her torso...nippling her gently...down to her hips...he arrived at her glistening center...''Oh God!'' she responed, as he licked her folds. His rough tongue felt amazing...she gently bucked her hips towards him in response...her grip on his fringe tightening. The scent of her arousal was driving him mad...his plated fully shifted...exposing his throbbing member. He would not be able to hold out much longer. His tongue swirled against her clit...she shuddered in response...''Garrus...please...I want to feel you...please...after so long...'' she begged him, pulling at him...bringing his face to face her. The burning look on her eyes...she was rubbing herslf against his throbbing member...he slid into her slowly...allowing her time to adjust him after so long time before pressing in further. He watched her facial as he slid further into her...her brow furrowed...eyes closed...biting her lip...digging her nails into his back...he wanted her so much, he missed her so much as her as well...it took him everything to take her gently at the moment. The feeling of being inside her...buried on her was the paradise for him...she was so tight...soft...slick...the walls pulsing every so often in response to the physical he was giving her. He began a slow thrust...her body shivered in response. He licked the side of her neck that had been pierced when she had the flu as he continued his gentle thrust back and forth. Her walls tightened against him...he could feel her getting wetter. The feeling of this soft, smooth, warm, beautiful woman wrapped around him...holding him tightly...it was everything he ever needed! She was everything to him. He couldn't lose her and that she didn't give up on him and she was now under him made him even more happy!...''Spirits Jane, I'm missed you so much!'' he groaned. He felt her walls tighten in response to his words...he started thrusting faster...harder...He nuzzled her forehead ''Tell me if it gets too much for you and I'll stop, you still in recovery...'' he said as he prayed not to tell anything, he wanted her and he didn't think that he could stop if she said anything...''I'm missed you too Garrus, so much...I'm not made of glass and I'm recovered...don't hold back...please!'' she begged. He thrust harder...faster...deeper...her nails dragging down his back... her thighs pressing harder against him...''Don't stop'' she pleaded, ''please don't...oh''. The way his ridges hit the inside of her...it was amazing as she remembered...he was everything for her...Her heart was racing...her body sweating...her face beaming with pleasure...he could say she was close...He drove into her harder...keeping his eyes on her face...seeing the plaesure he had brought to her...he was close...her whole body tightened on him, ''I love you, Garrus Vakarian!'' He felt her walls spasm against him and she screamed of ecstasy...sendinh him on the edge, and her words totally helped...He thrust faster...deeper...he growled and then she felt him pulsing inside her...filling her...he gently thrust a few more time getting every pace of her...he didn't slid off her. He dropped all his weight on her and relaxed on her...Her spine chilled on his steady position inside her. He filled her so good....the sensational was so good...they stayed there for some minutes enjoying it's other scent...''So Garrus what about another round?'' she chuckled. ''I am here to pleasure you Miss Shepard!'', ''Or better Mrs Vakarian?!'' she chuckled again.

  
_Yes of course, she will take my name..._

  
Garrus thought ''Yes, but I will prefer to call you Miss than Mrs! You are my little girl!'' he said with half smile. ''And you are my big guy!'' she continued. He said and without getting out of her, he grabbed her waist and turned his body so she can be from above him. She moaned with that change and as he slid deeper on her as she sat on him. She slowly started a new pace and the night was going to be big...

  
=============================================================

  
Garrus had her on his cuddle and she was gently made circus on his chest with her fingers. ''So Garrus, I think we left something on the middle...'' she said and raised her face a little bit to look on his eyes. ''Oh Spirits Jane! Do you want more?'' he replied with great suprise and she laughted. ''First of all, I thought that turians had unbeatable stamina! And secondly, I didn't saying about this...I thought that we will do it toninght...'' she said again and raised a little and leaned on her elbow. ''Do what?'', ''You know the bondmark thing...'', he started to stood up garbbing her too. ''Well that depends on you Jane, it is a wonderful ceremony but and one painful one, especially for you soft human skin...'', ''So you don't...'', ''I want this like nothing else on my life Jane, I wanted to do this to you before that mission but I didn't knew that you would like it...so if that's the situation I will try my best Miss Shepard!'' he said and dragged his body on the center of the bed and guided Jane to sit in front of him, cross-legged and facing each other. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand over her heart. She embrased him the same way in return. ''Take deep breaths and let go off any tension'' he said. She did as he instructed and locked eyes with him as she did so. ''Allow the energy to build and flow between us...'' he said softly as his blue eyes seemed to be looking into the depths of her soul. ''Take another deep breath as you exhale- let go of any anger, any resentment, any negative feeling you may have. Relax your whole body, especially your jaw, neck and shoulders.'' Garrus breathed in slowly...taking in her scense and the rhythm of her heart beating against his hand. The serene look in her green eyes...he had never seen something so beautiful. This woman meant everything to him- she was the place she called home. He had seen a glimpse of his life without her and he hated it. Now she was back in his arms, he was determined never to let her go again. Looking into her eyes he could see it all, her courageous heart, her strong spirit...everything that made her the woman that he loved, the woman that saved all the galaxy and did it to save and herslf from the huge explosion. Spirits, she really want to be his bondmate? How did he get so lucky?.....Jane breath in slowly...appreciating his warm touch on her skin and the beat of his heart beneath her hand. The intensity behind his eyes was almost too much for her to look at, sending little shivers across her arms. She would and she had risk everything for the wonderful turian in front of her. What he had done for her, he gave her all of his love and so much more. He was her light in the dark, her source of strenght, her everything. No one made her feel this way he did it and there was no one she would rather commit herself than to him. He followed her and stood by her though everything and was ready to defent her at every turn. She wasn't sure how she earned such loyalty from him but she was forever gratful for it. To earn his love as well? She felt like the luckiest woman in the galaxy.....After a few more moments of silence, Garrus spoke again...''We are surrendering ourselfs, choosing to honor our true feelings that will keep this loving bond between us alive'' he said warmly. ''Surrender is letting go completely and giving ourselfs over to a truth higher than ourselfs. The bonding of our relationship becomes the highest truth. It is important for us to honor this truth, along with each other's needs and wants.'' She nodded unable to find the words to respond, while her body was a river of emotions. ''Now we state our bond to each other followed by the bond markings...'' he continued, ''Are you ready?'', ''Mmhmm...'' she forced out. ''I claim you, Jane, as my beloved bondmate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my bondmate, bound to me for all the time and always in my care.'' Her body felt like it was on fireand her stomach full of butterflies. Her breathing was shallow and she could feel the frantic beating of her heart. He smiled at her...''Your turn.'' he whispered. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and warmly declared her bond...''I claim you, Garrus, as my beloved bondmate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life happinedd, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my bondmate, bound to me for all the time and always in my care.'' She slowly exhaled and lowered her hand from his heart as he leaned forward and nuzzled her forehead. He dropped his hand from her heart and wrapped it around her waist. She knew what the next step was and didn't think it was possible for her heart to beat any faster until that moment. Garrus bent his head down to the curvature of neck and shoulder area. She kept reminding herself to breathe as she felt his teeth come in contact with her skin, skimming the surface. ''Relax...'' he whispered against her. She inhaled deeply and then on her exhale...she felt his teeth slightly pierce her. She took in another slow breath and as she exhaled felt the pressure build as his teeth went further in. One final deep breath and he sank fully. Teas rolled her face and she let a big sighed out of her mouth that she tried to hold inside with a lit of efford. He felt her pain and stayed still as he held her tightly for a moment. A low rumble started in his chest and his purr vibrated her skin. He could hear her noiseless crying. She smiled as he let the sink in...She was is bondmate. He slowly got off his teeth of her warm and soft skin, exposing her punctured skin to the cool air. Slowly leaned back and took a look on her. She was smiley even if her tears was still on her chicks. ''Did it hurt?'' he said softly as he wiped off her teardrops. She smiled more, ''No, Garrus stop worring...'' and her eyes glowed the whole room. He had made her happy.

  
_And she's mine!..._

  
He then titled his head to the side to give her clear access to the tender area and his lower neck. She brought her face closer to his neck and then hesitated...how she was going to do this? She didn't have sharp teeth like his. ''You can do!'' he encouraged her, ''It will just take more force. Don't worry about hurting me- I can hadle it.'' She pressed her teeth against his warm skin, took a deep breath and then bit down with all her might as she exhaled. She heard him grunt as she pressed her teeth against him. His blood was tangy and made her mouth tingle. After holding him for a moment, she released him and brought her face up to look at him. His breathing hitched when he caught sight of her...his blue blood staining at her teeth...proof of what she had just done. She had claimed him...he was her bondmate.

  
_And he's finally mine!..._

  
''You're so beautiful!'' he said and grabbed her and placed her on his legs and held her close. ''I love you Garrus Vakarian!'' she replied as she caught his face and kissed him. ''I love you too Jane Vakarian!'' he replied calling her with her new last name...''Mmm...Vakarian, huh?'', ''My woman! My bondmate!'', ''So...let's see what we can do before the sun sees the new couple!'', ''Something special on your mind, Mrs Vakarian?'', ''Very...Mr Vakarian!'' she responed and made him lose his balance and fell with his back on the mattress. But he swinged and they changed their positions and with him now on the top of her. ''I want to make you sweet...sweet love!'' he said and his kisses on her body took place...it was some minutes before the sun rised....founding them on each other...after more moments they fell asleep in cuddle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A lot of one chapter, huh? Jane and Garrus are finally on their very own home and not only that but they got bondmarked? What is there to wait now? xxx


	4. The Next Day

Shepard woke up and felt the heavy arm of Garrus being wrapped around her. The were both naked and full of joy. Last night was amazing they couldn't stopped being on each other. They couldn't each other let go, they wanted to full themselves, to find what they had lost and what more they bondmarked each other and now there was nothing could be aparted them... She really smooth tried to released out of Garrus' embrace. When she finally did it she looked around for a wandrobe to get some clothing on her. When she turned her face she found what she wanted on her sight. She quietly slided herself in front of the wandrope.

  
How Garrus did it and bought some many thing? He is just a good sneaky bastard...

  
She opened it and found her underwear. She put a black athletic bra on and some really tiny pant. She wore and a black high waist mini shorts on and a white cross short top on and walked out of the room and left Garrus sleeping peacefully. She knew that he needed to rest more than her! She took a last shot on the mirror and she smiled when her bondmark on her right side of neck-shoulder. She touched it with lovely with her left hand showing off her ring on that hand's finger. How she could achieved so many and him, fully? With all her happy thoughts, she headed out going to the kitchen to find herself some food. As she closed the door behind her, her eyes caught othe two doors on the end of the hall. She walked through them. She opened at first the right door first. It had desks and computers and all that stuff on it and at the very end of it some exercise machines. As she headed out of the room she found a wall next the door full of pictures. Pictures of Garrus and Jane, the Normandy, the crew: Liara, Jack, Tali, James, Joker, Kaidan, Ashley, Samara, Grunt, Wrex, Mordin, Dr Chakwas...EDI, Legion.

  
_EDI...Legion...didn't made it! Of course, stupid...you choose the destroy end, where not Al's, machines and so one...could survive! Maybe I shouldn't choose that...but what else...I couldn't just make everyone machines so my two friends could live...neither be the controller of the Reapers. No, no I couldn't be one of them! And what if I become like the Reapers and wanted to take the control of the world too..._

  
Garrus put his hand on her waist and she jumped of scare as she was lost deep on her thoughts. ''Did I scared you?'' he said sarcastic and bended over and kissed her head. ''I was...just thinking...'' she said puzzled, ''What?'' he said and looked over where Jane was looking. ''I was thinking about EDI, Legion...my choices...'' Jane said again sadly this time. He understood. They had talked about what Shepard was, about what choices she had...and he knew that she did the best choice she could possible done. Because if she choosed control, she would be one of them and she would be nothing more than a machine and alone, as he would be alone without her. If she choosed doing every single live organic life into synthetic she could saved all and her machines friends but they would not feel anything and machines would take the control of all them. Destroy was the best shot she could have. It was that they meant to be. All the fights that they got was for that, to Destroy the Reapers and she did it good! ''Jane, I'm proud of you so much! You did it! And I have said to you that again that you did the best choice, and what you should do! We fighted so we can destroy the Reapers, not being one of them neither make all organics into synthetics! For Spirits sake! You did the best you could!'' Garrus said comforting her. His words really made sense to her. That was her logic too, but still it couldn't fill the thought of something being otherwise and saved them all. ''So who made that?'' Jane replied pulling herself out of those bad thoughts. He laughed. ''Me, Jane.'' he responded to her and she turned to him with a surprised expression ''What? You did that Garrus?'' she said and showed the wall with her hands. ''Yes Jane. I had the idea of that wall. I thought that you would like to have those memories with you every day... and just for the information this house made up me, Jack and Liara, mostly. They all helped by a little.'' he smiled like a flash of memory hitted him. ''Well, I think you're the best! But how you found all that pictures, especially from us?'' she asked. She turned her focused again on the pictures. Her eyes scanned all of them. Her with Garrus on different positions and tender moments between them, from up-close, from far away, from high corner...so professional someone could say. Some was from inside the Normandy, Jane and Garrus sitting next to each other on the kitchen, some looks of them, their first date, even on some missions! ''Well the most Tali took them, but all the crew of Normandy seems to spy on us while we couldn't hold ourselfs when we saw each other!'', ''Is that bad?'' Jane replied; he smiles and went behind her and grabbed her waist in front of him. He rested his head on her shoulder as both of them starring at the photos ''No...I'm glad that they took them, considering us that we would never did it!'', ''Yes, you're right!'' he said and she tighted on him more. He nuzzled his face on hers. After seconds he felt her stomach tensed. ''Hungry?'', ''For you, yes!'' she said with a huge smile on her, without letting her he turned to face her. ''I'm hungry for you too, babe...But first let's grab a bite!'' he said and kissed her...After a while, he broke their kiss and hold her hand on his and exited the room. ''Wait! What is that room?'' she said when they left the room and she remembered the other door that she didn't explore. ''The guest room, I guess...We can do it whatever we want I didn't know how to fill it so I made just another room, if we had, you know any guest...'' he said and that moment he just remembered that he didn't heard from Solana about a month...he frowned. He would call her later. ''Are you okay?'' Jane asked him as she caress his face with her free hand. ''Yes, I just have to do one call after our breakfast...'' he said and thought to himself.   
She should be here by now...and what if something happened to her? No, it couldn't...could it? my father would told me if something happ...he must! I cannot lose my mood...let's go and grab some food for my love now...  
They headed to the kitchen. ''So...we can eat whatever we want I think! Your idea for our perminate thing was perfect! So with what we should start?'' she said and looked with warm green eyes Garrus. ''I think dextro would be the best!'', ''Okay...'' she said and choosed their breakfast and they started to eat...It was incredible and tasted really nice...

  
=============================================================

  
Jane collected the dishes and went to the sink to wash them. Garrus went to the living room and took out his phone and made a call to Solana.

  
''Haha...what a coincidence! I was just to call you..'' Solana responded picking up the phone.

  
''Really? Do you arrived?'' Garrus asked puzzle.

  
''Yes! Would you come and pick me?''

  
''Yes just send me your location. We will be there in about half an hour!''

  
''Okay whatever, either way I need to do some shopping!''

  
''Stay close Sol! I'm coming...''

  
''Yes, yes I know! Byez!''

  
''Bye Solana!'' Garrus said and closed the phone.

  
''Well?'' Jane asked him. He stood up. ''She's here! We will go and take her...'' he replied and headed to their bedroom to get dressed. Jane followed him. She should put something more comfortable outside. She liked being almost naked in house and in front of Garrus but outside she should put at least something long on her legs...

  
''Why are you changing?'' Garrus asked her as she got a black pant and an olive jacket from the closet. ''What? Do you want me to get out with the shorts?'' she asked him and showed off her legs. He smiled as he wore his also black pants on. ''I like your legs!'', ''I like them too but just for our eyes!'' she said and took the short off. With one move she put up her black pant and closed the zipper. She didn't changed her white top, just put on her olive jacket. It was new and the fabric was really soft. Garrus put and himself one blue t-shirt and black jacket, boots too and turned to face Jane. She was wearing her shoes too. They were athletic one's. Then she turned and looked herself on the mirror, flicking her hair. Garrus approached her ''This jacket really shows off your really bright green eyes!'' he said with a smile and she turned into him as he embraced her. ''And you're t-shirt emphasize your electric blue eyes!'' she said returned his compliment to her. ''Well the couple with the beautiful eyes have to go and take a really crazy sister!'' he said and she chuckled. She was thrilled that she would finally met Garrus' sister. They left the house and walked to the car. ''I want to drive!'' she said as she saw again their red car. ''Em...okay...'' Garrus said and dropped her the keys. He thought that it will better if she drive now and then he, when and his sister would be on board. Jane was driving a little bit crazy. ''I don't like how you said that, but I got them now!'' she smiled showing of the keys on her hand and he laughed. They entered the it and Jane checked everything on the car. It was new, but she had to do some changes as everything was for Garrus shape. She pushed the seat more close to the steering and make the mirror as she could see behind. Garrus was just starring at her enjoying the show of her getting ready. He watched her little hands being around all over the car and preparing it. His eyes caught too and the ring on her left hand, too. Her glowing eyes, her good shape eyes and eyebrows, her full lips...that she now bitten. He left a groan out of his mouth and she turned to face him. ''Does my lovely man spying on me?'' she said and her eyes was now on fire. ''You're beautiful Jane! And I'm not spying on you, I admire you...'', ''And why so?'', ''Cause your my love, my bondmate, my life!'' he said and she quickly grabbed him and kissed him with all her passion she had. ''Love you, Garrus!'' she said breaking for a while their kiss while another round came from Garrus. ''I love you too!'' he replied and broke their kiss but without letting her from his arms. Her eyes was full of ecstasy and they were drugging him to something more...He wanted her! ''If you don't stop looking me like this we will never reach Citadel!'' he said to her, but she wanted him too right now and she jumped from the driver's seat on him. He tighter her on him putting his arms around her small waist. They started making out. He felt his plates shifted. She moaned on his mouth and that made him to shift more. Her scent of her warm body on him...His hands started to travel to her body. He grabbed with one hand her thigh and with the other her neck, pulling her closer to him. Her hands started to scrolling down him too. The one fell on his shoulder and the other low on him. His plates was now up! ''Jane...'' he whispered as he couldn't let her go, he was ready and couldn't keep himself from her, ''Do it Garrus...'' she said and he freed his genitals out. She stood a little bit and and pulled down her pant and slip though her knees. She, then, gently start to ride him. She kept a slow pace for a while, making him want more. He slowly put his hands on her hips and start to guide her in a quicker pace. She moaned under his touch. She closed her eyes and felt every delightful piece of him. He reached her and started kissed her neck and little lower, the pace still quick. She wrapped Garrus head and made him go deeper in her. She let a small scream out and he went quicker. Her walls started to tighten on him and he knew that she was close...he was too, the whole thing put him on fire...He went deeper...harder...faster, she hold him and tried to push in every move he made, riding him. After while, her walls spammed wetter and he let himself free on her. She let her weight on him, putting her head on his shoulder and he was still on her. Like yesterday...It was an undescribable feeling, he was buring in her and she held him safe on her cover. He was hers and she was his! His talons massaged her back. ''We should better be going...'' he said with soft voice on her ear. She stood back and to see his eyes. She smiled half way and bend over him and kissed him on the edge of his mouth. ''Yes...we probably would...'' she replied in a small voice and stood half way. He got out of her smoothness and he smiled at her in a impudent way. She raised her underwear and pant and he did it so. Without letting their eye contact his hands made her messy now hair and she grabbed his one hand and kissed his palm. She sat back on him and his look was saying...You will not go and drive?... She smiled weak, ''Garrus I can't think I can drive right now...''she replied like she heard his thought, ''Why?'' he said worried ''Cause my body is like jello right now and I think I caught from that position...on the car...'' she added and he smirked. ''So Mrs Vakarian, I will drive?'', ''If you want to take your sister from Citadel...'' she chuckled, ''You...little naughty girl, you will always do to me this kind of things and let me drag us out?'', ''Is that not why you are my bondmate? So I can keep us up and you keep us moving?'' she said and her fingers made circles on Garrus chest. ''Right...'' he said and with one move switched position with Shepard, like last night and made his way to the the driver's seat. She laughed in surprise. She sat down relaxing her body from all this tense and turned to look Garrus, who tried to unmake her changes that made so she could drive more comfortable. A few seconds later, he was ready. ''Ready?'' he turned and asked her, as he turned on the car. ''Oh hell yeah!'' she replied and they started their trip to the Citadel. They were late thirty minutes...

  
_Sol would not like it..._

  
Garrus thought as he saw the car's clock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know small chapter but I think the next one will be bigger! I love the car scene and special on the end showing how women take always what they want [no offence to men ;) ] Enjoy xxx


	5. A Night out

''Sol, there you are!'' Garrus said as he found her sister on a cafe on the Citadel next to the shuttle bay. She was pretty for turian and she had purple-blue painting on her face the same mark with Garrus' ones but more feminine. Her blue eyes was exactly like Garrus'. They were the same and they fitted amazing on her. ''Garrus!'' she said happily and stood up and took a big hug his brother. ''Oh, it's so good to see you after all!'' she said without leaving his arms, ''It's good to see you too Sol!'' he said and he felt lighter that he knew that his sister was safe and now with him. After a while, they broke their hug and Garrus stepped back. Solana saw Shepard and Jane reached her hand across Solana so they shake hands. But Solana took her on arms and hugged her tight.

  
_What a surprise!..._

  
Jane thought, Solana broke the hug ''Hi, I'm Solana, but you can call me Sol!'' she said excited ''Hi! I'm Jane!'', ''Yes I know! Garrus didn't stop to talk about you when he was back on Palaven!He was crazy about you!'', ''I am still Solana!'' Garrus said and wrapped one arm around Jane's shoulders. Jane smiled at her. ''So what are you still doing here? Wouldn't you go for shopping?'' Garrus asked her as he knew really well her sister. ''Oh yes...but I found one of my old friends out here, Lilith, do you remember her? And we sat down and drank something...'' she said and nodded to Garrus. ''I see! That's good!'' he replied and Sol nodded him to look back on him. He turned his face and one turian woman appeared to his view. He could recognize her, it was Lilith. Garrus freed Jane. She went closer to Solana and she smiled artfully on Garrus, she didn't even make a look on Jane. ''Well, well...look what we have here, the Great Garrus Vakarian!'' she said with overtone. ''Hello Lilith...'' he responded dry. ''So you are like a war hero now, you fought Reapers and you are still, you...They have to honor you or something.'' she continued. Garrus' eyes changes and became rough. His body started to radiated tension. Jane was close to him and grabbed his arm from behind without making noticed by Sol or Lilith. ''I wasn't the one that saved the whole galaxy from the Reapers Lilith! I was just a member of the crew! Shepard saved us all!'' he said and looked at her at disbelief, trying to gain his control back. ''Oh yes, right the little human....'' she said as she scanned Shepard and Jane's face frowned. ''Your smaller that I thought! Actually your tiny...I guess you had good team!'' she said again ironic this time. Jane didn't speak, she would give that stupid woman what she wanted, but Garrus was ready.

  
_That's what she wants Garrus!..._

  
She just let sighed out and rolled her eyes, as she squeezed Garrus arm gently. Solana looked over at Garrus awkard. Jane knew and Sol knew that too...it was to get bad. Lilith was always on crash with Garrus from the old times even when they were five and she came to play with Sol. He was bigger like ten years, but there was nothing that would change her mind. It seem like she never got over him. She was tough and didn't like other species much...especially humans. ''Well, Lilith I'm so happy and pleased that I got so amazing team with me and they all made it! I'm really proud of them!'' Jane said breaking the sharply looks. ''Yes...I see...'' she said and a half smiled crossed her face like she was made a joke on her. ''We should go now...'' Solana said and went to Garrus side as she tried to pull back his arm, to find Shepard's hand already on him. ''Em...sorry...'' Solana said as she threw a awkward look on Shepard and Jane left Garrus arm and Sol stuffed between Garrus and Jane. She felt bad for parted those two, too. ''We would speak again Lilith, it was nice seeing you again...'' she said uneasy. Garrus nodded her incapable to speak her back and Jane smiled her kindly and nodded herself too. As they we're walked futher from her, Solana and Garrus heard her talking ''I won't give up so easy on you...this little ass can't have you...'' Garrus' hand became into a punch and Solana turned his face to him, ''Relax...'' she said in a small voice and Jane knew that something happened and probably something with that woman. ''So where are we going?'' Jane asked some seconds later braking the silence. ''I don't...'' Garrus started, ''I'm starving!'' Sol interrupted him. Jane laughed as Garrus looked his sister with a way. ''So let's go on a restaurant!'' Jane said happily ''Yes and then I am gonna take you and go for some shopping!'' Sol replied with the same tone. ''Okay!'' Jane said again and they made their way to the elevator so they can go to the next floor. When they entered other two male turians was inside. Male turians could feel and smell the bondmark on a woman, as well and the female turians on man too. Garrus gently grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her close to him. Solana did on edge as she had already parted them once standing behind them and in the corner of the elevator. She could feel how important was Jane to Garrus. She could see the look on his eyes, when he was looking at her, and how shiny his eyes were after he found her and were together. She remembered him back on Palaven and his awful appearance and she was very happy to see her brother like that, but his move right now was a little suspicious.

  
_No....he wouldn't...he can't...mark her...humans had other traditions and she probably would be in a lot of hurt to take it!..._

  
Sol thought on herself as she watched over at them. ''What?'' Jane asked him in a whisper, ''I will say to you later...'' he whispered her back and grabbed her hand on his and hold it tight. They did something that made Sol smile from the romantic move that his brother had done. When they held each other hand they crossed their fingers and as humans had more finger in one gap there was two fingers between his. But the connection and feeling that was offered was unique! Solana noticed the little bling-bling ring on Jane's fingers and those who was on Garrus hand and more thoughts went inside her mind...

  
The other turians was looking Jane from top to toe. ''She's human, but she is beautiful...'' the one of them said to another in a small erotic voice. ''Yes...'' said and the other one with the same tone and his thoughts went wild! It was not that turians had a fetish on humans, or any other kind of species, they liked their turian women because it was hard to find tough and hot, and one that would fitted them in every possible way, outside their own species, but Jane just awake on them something wild and Garrus could sense their hormones against her. They would be attractive to her and without her mark but with her mark made them want her more. They didn't know why but they would throw themselfs away for her. It was like a drug, including her nice body shape and the red hair. They could see her eyes from the mirror elevator and that was good. They both starred her eyes and face. Lovely...What a lucky bastard his is...the one of them thought while the other Spirits she's perfect...Garrus couldn't know exactly what they thought but he had the general scenery. He looked over at Jane.

  
_My beautiful woman. I am one lucky bastard! I really enjoyed our last night, the way she handled the bondmark... She was amazing...Mine and I'm hers...I missed her so much after all those shits...While I can't still believe that she really want me and not someone that could give her more...I love her so much..._

  
He thought and that moment Jane turned her face on him and starred him back. Her passionate green eyes warmed his heart. She smiled him lovely and thought...

  
_I can't understand why I love so much seeing him starring at me! I love every inch of him, every piece that makes that amazing man that stands by me...I can't believe he really choose me to be his bondmate, his wife, his girl when he could have whoever he wanted and it isn't that he didn't have success on other woman...I hope I'll give him what he gives on me and more...I love him so much..._

  
She softly bended her head on his arms and he held her tighter and rested and his head on hers. Solana smiled again on their view and felt shy and looked away, it was like they were on some kind of private moment and she was there tracking them. Her eyes dropped on the other turians, which the one of them had been on his phone and the other one tried to make his outfit.

  
_Seems like it is not awkward only for me..._

  
Solana though and the elevator ringed reminding them that they reached their floor. Garrus and Jane headed out it first, then Sol and after the two turians who parted and took different paths. ''I suggest to go to that turian restaurant, I've heard that it is very good...'' Garrus said and point with hie free hand the restaurant. ''And what Shep...sorry Jane will eat?'' Solana asked worried ''She can eat our food too! She's not allergic, not anymore at least!'' he replied and looked Jane. ''Okay it works for me!'' Sol told and headed to the dextro diet house. They followed her and found a table for three and sat down. A waitress asked for their order. ''I will take a Acid Cole Congee...'' Sol said, ''And I want a Dix Palmiers number 5...'' Garrus added and looked over Jane. Her eyes was still running the menu with cloudy eyes. ''Do you need help?'' he said in a small voice and she looked at him with rushy eyes. ''Yes, I don't know any of this dishes Garrus!'' she said whispering on him. He chuckled and turned to face the waitress once more. ''And one Dix Palmiers number 2 and bring us one red wine Barouge...'' Garrus said again and the waitress nodded with a smile and left. ''Thank you...'' Jane said to Garrus in a small voice, ''That's why I am here!'' he replied and tapped playful her nose and her mood fixed right up and she smiled at him. ''So, red wine, huh?'' Solana said and they paid attention on her now. ''It's Jane's favorite...'' he said and smiled at the memory he first tried this wine...a wonderful night to remember too! ''I see...so Jane how are you after all this? Do you have a good recovery?'', ''Oh yes totally, the doctor and almost everyone thought that I would be on more critical condition and I would be kept on hospital more than three months...but here I am and I have recovery on one month, I guess they all did their best for me!'', ''That's really good to hear! Now you deserve a little peace and quite, I think...'', ''Oh yeah, we all do...'' Jane said and squeezed Garrus hand that was on the table. ''I'm fine Jane...'' Garrus said wondered, ''I think you have to be tired for taking care of me all the time!'' she said apologetically and looked down. She thought that maybe that was too much for him and she really have exhausted Garrus, protecting her all the way on the missions and now with her hospital care... Garrus knew exactly what Jane's words went for and what she thought. He grabbed with the other hand her chin and raised it to him. Her eyes ran his face until they were high enough to look his. ''I will NEVER get tired of taking care of you! I want to look after you, keep you safe, happy...Because I love you Jane!'' he said and she let out a big sighed out as she tried to get rid of her ugly thoughts. ''I love you too Garrus, so much and you know that!'' Jane replied and nuzzled her forehead on his and he gently reached for her lips. Sol coughed showing her awkwardness to their sight. ''Sorry'' Shepard chuckled and they looked over at her again. ''It's okay, but as sister...yuck!'' They laughed and the waitress came back with their order. Left the plates on the table and opened the wine for them and went away. The food smelled awesome. Jane smelled her dish and it reminded her spaghetti not only on smell but and look. Garrus' was the same but something was a little different. ''Isn't the same?'' she asked him, ''Yes but mine it's little more spicy, yours is more sweet...'' Garrus responded on her and she looked at Sol. ''Let's start!'' Solana replied and started to eat. Jane took her fork and took a bite on her plate. It was delicious! It was like she ate spaghetti with some kind of vegetable sauce and some sugar added. She didn't really describe it taste but it tasted good. ''Hmm...'' she let out and looked over at Garrus. ''I'm glad you like it!'', ''It's yummy, thank you!'' she said like a five years old and Garrus smiled. ''Do you want a bite from mine too?'' he asked her as he knew her thing to experiment new things. ''Why not!'' she replied smiley and Garrus took a forky piece and she opened her mouth. It was different from hers, more...spicy. She smiled at him as she felt a hot wave on her tongue affected her, she quickly grabbed the wine and took some shots. He laughed, ''Too spicy, right?'', Solana laughed too as Jane opened her mouth to dismiss this hot wave off her sensitive tongue. ''Yeah...that's why I should stay on my own plate...'' she laughed too, ''But thank you for letting me try it...'' she added and Garrus looked her half close eyes. ''What?'' she asked worried at his sight, ''When will you stop thanking me?...'' he answered ''When I stop loving you!'' she said sweet and leaned over at him, ''You wasn't like that...the most time!'' he added and she went back to her seat and looked over her plate. ''Maybe because I didn't how important it was to say this words, how wonder they feel...! And with you...and after all this, I just need to live my freaking life from now on!'' she said and Garrus knew that he had did a big mistake telling her that. It could be the worst thing he could ever say, he thought. He grabbed her waist and brought her closer and kissed her left corner of the forehead as her head was low. ''I'm sorry Jane!'' he said to her apologetically and she looked him. ''And when you will stop apologize to me?...'' she responded and he laid his head on hers ''When I stop loving you!'' he replied copying her words. He let her after a few seconds and they both turned to their plates as they knew that they weren't alone. ''Will you go to shopping afterwards?'' Jane asked Sol getting her out of her disconnected position, ''Yes, we will go together!'' she said and Garrus looked over at Jane. ''I will not be the best company on that, I don't really like shopping...'' Shepard said and Sol put her hand on her heart like she was hurt ''Oh, I will make you then! I love shopping...'' Solana added and watched Jane got off her jacket from the heat.  
Oh Spirits...she has it...she's marked! He really did it...he did it to her...

  
She was there stucked with open mouth and locked eyes. ''Em...Sol...'' Jane said as she shaked her hand in front of her, ''You...You did it!'' She said as she looked once at Shepard and then Garrus, ''Yes Sol! She's official your bond-sister!'' Garrus said with a huge smile on his face. ''Did it hurt?'' she asked her with confusion, ''Well a little bit, but I'm fine!'' she replied trying to calm her down. ''You...I'm so happy for you guys! I couldn't think a best partner for life Garrus! You made it big guy!'' she said and raised her hand to hit it with Garrus'. ''Thank Sol! Means a lot...'' he replied, ''We should celebrated it! If you don't have already do it, do you?'' Solana interrupted him and Garrus and Jane looked at each other and burst into shy laughs as they remembered their long last night together... ''Oh...don't! I don't want to hear...'' Sol said again as she understood with this laughs went for. ''Okay...so we will celebrated tonight more official, and not on your bedroom!'' she replied again and looked at her clock on the phone. ''Eat Jane we have things to do...'' Sol smiled again on her and Jane let out a laugh. ''Whatever you say miss Sol!'' and with that they all turned to their dishes...

  
''Okay when you are ready and need me something call me and then I will come...whenever you want...'' Garrus said while he was looking at Sol across him. ''We will be fine Garrus and we will not need pick up! We are grown woman, for Spirits' sake! We will may just need the cars keys so we can put our things on after...'' Sol replied, ''But I need the car too, Sol! Just call me and I will be here, okay?'' he said to her with little tense now and looked over at Jane. ''Be careful...'' he said and bend over to kiss her. ''Relax...what can go wrong?'', ''Just take care..'' he said and bended more so he could have a clear access to her ear, ''She can be worst than the Reapers...'' he whispered and she laughed. ''Noted!'' she whispered on his ear too. Solana went and grabbed Jane's arm so they could be apart, ''Then come on!'' she said and walked off with Jane's arm. Jane looked back on Garrus, who have burnsted into laughs. She turned her attention back on Sol and they headed to shops...

  
Garrus had took a phone call from Jane and they wanted to let some things on the car before they went to the bar. First his eyes caught Solana, who carried a lot of bags, ''I see you didn't let anything on place, huh?'', ''It's just of the few days that I will stay...'', ''Sol!'' he softly grounded her. He took her bags and put them on the car, ''Where is Jane?'', ''She's coming! You didn't say anything about my outfit?!'' she said and showed off her full body black suit with purple details that was matching with her face painting. ''It's good...'' he said and she crossed her hands ''Just good?! I really don't see what Jane found on you?'' he chuckled and turned over. He heard high heels. Jane was now on his sight and was simple stunning. She was wearing high heeled black boots that was reaching high on her thigh and let some skin exposed until the black shorts started, and one white shirt was the finish. She just raised her shoulders as she watched the still Garrus. ''Oh, Jane...you're gorgeous!'' he said and she smiled shy. It was a big relieve for her to hear this words from him. She bited her lip and he locked the door and went on her side. Sol made her way to her too. Garrus grabbed his arm around her and Sol leaded the way to the bar that they were going. When they entered it, they headed to the bar. One asari brought their orders and Sol pulled Jane to follow her to the dance floor. ''No no no! I don't dance!'', ''Oh you don't have fun! Come on just try!'' Sol begged her and she gave in. Garrus shaked his head as he couldn't understand Solana. After some songs, Jane took her place back on the bar besides Garrus, ''How is my dancer?'', ''Good for now.'' she said with one breath, ''Sol?'', ''She found one turian and she's dancing with him...'' she replied scanning well his face on that news. He was fine, he knew Solana and he wasn't worried at all. One slow song went on, it was tango. They heard Solana's negative comments for that song choice as she returned back on them. ''Why you would put on such a song? You can't dance to it!'', ''You can...you just need a good partner!'' Garrus replied and she starred at them. ''You should go then!'', ''May I?'' Garrus said as he extended his hand on Jane. ''I heard that you are a good dancer Mr Vakarian, so I will do you the honor!'' she repeated honorable, ''It's my honor Mrs Vakarian, and I am good when you are around!'' he flattered her and they headed to the dance floor. There wasn't no one else, but they didn't mind it they just needed to dance together. Shepard had been improved form their last time...They ended their dance with Jane's head on the back and Garrus gently holding her, just like back then. She slowly returned while everyone was clapping for them. ''Do most girls fall for that?'' she asked like he had one that night. ''Always!'' he responded and kissed her lovely. They went back on the bar and Solana looked at them with a huge smile. ''That was amazing...Maybe your not so boring...'' she nodded. ''I think it's time to get out of here!'' Garrus added and Jane signed him sleepily. ''Oh no! Please...'' Sol begged him, ''Come on Sol! And Jane is tired and you need a good rest from your arrival!'' he responded and she quited as she caught her legs being tired. They exited the bar and made their way to the car. Jane grabbed Garrus arm supporting more of her wight on him as she couldn't walk anymore with this high heels on. He touched her hand with his other hand and felt her cold temperature under his fingers. ''Spirits, Jane you're freezing!'', ''I'm good, I didn't think it will have so much cold now...'' she said and he settled his one arm around her covered her under his arm while he held her hands with the other one. Turians had better temperature system than humans and could keep their heat on even if there was cold outside. They arrived the car and Solana foot in, to the back seat of the car. Jane took her place near Garrus and the car turned on and started his trip to go them safe and sound on their home.

  
=============================================================

  
When they arrived, Jane was doing a great effort to keep her eyes open. But they were home now. Garrus did his way out and went to grab the bags from the storage behind the car. Jane got out, when she noticed that Sol didn't even moved from her place from the moment they were on the half. She looked over her and she was asleep. She tapped her kindly and she opened her eyes slowly ''Sol, we're home, can you walk?'' she said in small voice and she was still sleepy. She then got out again of the car and searched from Garrus. He had already grabbed the bags ''Garrus let me take those and you should help Sol, she is sleeping...'' she said and took the bags from him. He let out a sighed and went to the car. He carried Sol on his arms.

  
_Lucky you!_ , Jane thought as she tried to walk besides Garrus.

  
They walked towards the house, ''Where is the keys?'' Jane said quietly so Sol didn't wake up. ''On my pocket...'' Garrus replied with the same tone and Jane browsed them. She found them and opened the door. They entered and the lights automatically activated. Garrus headed to the guest room and Jane dropped the bags on the floor of the living room and went to search for something to eat on the kitchen.

  
Garrus let down easily Solana on the bed. She spined around the bed a little bit before completely rest finding the most comfortable position for her to sleep. ''Good night, Sol!'' he said to her and left the room.

  
_Great! Let's check on Jane now..._

  
He first looked at their bedroom, nothing. On the bathroom, still nothing. As he closed the door behind him he heard noise from the kitchen. ''There you are!'' he said before his eyes drop on her. She was standing in front of the fringe, ''What are you doing?'', ''I'm just hungry...'', He reached her waist and pulled her on him ''I think you need a good night's sleep!'', she put her hand on his heart. ''And I think I need my sweet turian!'' she said again and drag her fingers under his chin. ''Do you have something specific on your mind?'', ''Well...actually yes! Come on follow me!'' she said and held his arm dragging him on their bedroom. She made him lose his balance and she dropped him on the bed. She bend over him and her sense when all around him. ''And now undress yourself!'' she ordered and she ran with a giggle on their own private bathroom. He did with suspicion what she told him and he sat back on the headboard of the bed. After minutes she got out of the bathroom wearing a pair black suspenders and sexy red with black details lingerie. ''Wow, Jane!'' he said in surprise of her. He was starring her beautiful body as she made her way on him. ''Why is that?'', ''Just a small gift for you and a kinky gift from your sister to me!'', he laughed. ''And what we are going to do with them Mrs Vakarian?'', ''I think you will find something Mr Vakarian!'', ''Okay your hot and bothered man, say you don't need them so we will get them off...'' he said and with a move he got off her bra exposing her breast.

  
_Hmm...beautiful..._

  
He laid her down and went over her. He started making out with her. His hand dropped lower and lower. He reached her thighs and unwrapped her suspenders one by one. She groaned on his mouth. He kissed her quickly so she doesn't make a lot of noise. Then his fingers started to play with her. She moved her legs under him and he dropped his weight on her so she remain still. He forced her open her legs and he lowered himself on her. She was exposed. His rough tongue felt good on her. She moaned. He let himself out for a while, so she will calm down. ''Oh please Garrus what you do right now is worst...I want you so bad!'' she begged him and he reached her again. ''If that's true Mrs Vakarian..'' he said and threw himself into her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Solana...I made her like every single smaller sister to an older brother! I hope you liked it xxx


	6. In Sickness and Health

Garrus and Jane jumped off their sleeps when they heard a phone rang. Jane looked around. It was hers. She answered it.

  
_''I thought you would never pick it up!'' Hanna's voice said angrily._

  
_'_ 'Mum! What is happening?'' Jane replied and stood up and sat on the edge on the bed.

  
_''Em...Jane, I  just want you to know that I was never the best mum...''_

  
''Mum?! What is going on?'' Jane said realising where this was going, her hands started to shake and Garrus, who was now awake, went over her and sat by her side on the bed.

  
_''I just wanted you to know that I love you so much my little fighter...you've got it that from your father...and I am so proud of you child...''_

  
''Mum?! Mum?! What is going on? Where are you?...'' Jane said as tears started to roll down her chicks.

  
_''I'm...I'm at the hospital, sweetie...I don't want you to come over...I just...''_

  
''No, no, no! Mum I'm coming over!'' Jane said and her body was shaking and more tears went off.

  
She close the phone and and looked over at the wall in front of her. Garrus never had seen her like that. She was lost. ''Jane?...'' he asked her on small voice as he wiped off some tears on her one side cheek. She quickly turned her face on him and digged on Garrus chest and he immediately wrapped his arms around. ''What happened, Jane?'', more tears rolled down.

''My mum...it's on hospital...I think she's...'' she replied inside her tears.

''Shh...don't talk like that...'' he said in a soft voice and kissed her hair. After a few seconds Jane was calming down, ''Do you want to see her?'' Garrus asked her again lovely, ''Can we?'' she replied and stood back to see him.

''Of course! Why not?''

''Because your sister is here and I thought that you maybe...and I can't drive in my position now...''

''No stop! We will head right now! Come on let's get dressed!'' he said and she ran over the closet and dress herself really quick. He followed her example and did the same. As they headed out of their bedroom they found Solana already on the kitchen taking her breakfast.

''Good morning you two!'' she said happily but when she saw Jane's eyes her smile faded.

''Em...did something happened?'' she asked and Jane was ready to burst in tears once again. Garrus caressed her hand softly and answered to Sol.

''Jane's mum is on hospital, we will go now! Will you stay here?''

''Em...yeah if you don't mind...''

''Not at all, we should go now...'' he nodded her back.

''Yes of course, I hope everything it's okay Jane!'' she wished her.

''Thank you Sol and I am sorry...''.

''Sorry for what sweetie? Go!'' she responded and with that Garrus and Jane walked over to the car. Jane hadn't speak all over the way through the Citadel, and Garrus could understand that something really serious happened. The reached the hospital and Jane ran over the reception.

''Hi, where is the room of Hannah Shepard?''

''Are you a close relation?'' the receptionist asked her dry.

''For God's sake, yes I'm her daughter Jane Shepard!''

''She on the next floor on room 218...'', and with that they headed to the elevator. Jane was fully on tense. The elevator's door opened to the next floor. They saw doctors getting off her mother's room.

''How is she?'' she asked them but nobody was answering her, tears were burning her eyes...The room's door was open so she ran inside like storm, Garrus was following her close. She didn't have any health support and she was pale.

''No! No! Mum!...'' Jane broke up on tears and fell on her mother's body...she cried aloud for her loss...She raised a little and looked over her mother face...so many memories hit her like a thunder...When she taught her how to fight on five with her father, after the battle when her mother never showed how broken she was for her husband loss, which Jane looked like exactly, her reactions on everything she did, her words, the words that she never said to her up close and prefer to say to her by the phone before she...she left her...She raised her hand on her brunette hair that was curly not like hers. She wanted her mother to open so bad her eyes so she could remember them, their hazel color. Garrus brushed Jane's shoulder. It was the least he could do...but seeing her like that reminded him what he felt when he had saw his mother dying...if he's father was not so stubborn, maybe she would live right now...After moments, Jane stood up and kissed her mother on the forehead and then her hand and with tears on her face she said farewell on her. She then turned on Garrus and he grabbed her waist. She rested her face on his chest. His hands softly rubbed her back. He didn't say anything there was nothing he could tell her so she could feel better. Time was the one that would heal her completely. She stepped back and raised her eyes on him weakly. He wiped off her tears with his talons and held her face. He reached her forehead and kissed it gently.

''Are you ready to go?'' he asked softly and she nodded unable to speak. He held her hand on his and they exited Hannah's room for sure. A salarian male doctor was waiting outside the room and when he say them leaving he made his way on them.

''Hey, I guess you must be Miss Jane Shepard...''.

''Yeah, that's me...'' Jane replied weakly.

''Good I was the doctor of your mother. She was sick around two years now but at first she didn't admit it and when she did it was too late...I am sorry for your loss...''.

''Thank you...'', ''Nothing, she wanted you to live that is all I have to say for your mother, she was a very strong woman who raised a war hero like you...She gave me this before she left us...it's for you!'' he added and gave Jane a bag.

''Oh...thank you, doctor and for everything you did for her!''.

''My honor Miss Shepard...'' he said again and shaked hands with her. After that, they continued their way back on the car.

''Home, right?'', ''Yes...drive us on our home Garrus...'' she replied to him as they entered their car.

  
=============================================================

  
When they arrived home. Jane went at first on their bedrooms. Garrus looked around for Solana and found her on her room. ''Are you okay?'' he asked her as she was standing on the half open door. She was looking something on her tablet. ''Yeah, I'm fine...Jane?'', ''Her mother died from a sickness...she is on our bedroom now...'', ''I see, you should go with her...'' she said and Garrus nodded her with a smile. He was respectful for her sister attitude. He walked over their bedroom. When he opened the door he was trying to find Jane but she wasn't nowhere on his sight. His eyes caught the bag that the doctor gave them on the bed and then he heard the water of their shower.

  
_She's taking a shower...she doesn't have eat breakfast...I should go and made her one..._

  
He left quietly the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen. He would made her favorite trying to cheer her a little bit up.

  
Jane was taking her shower. The water was hot. She couldn't think a better temperature to her body right now. Her body was so cold from the emotions she needed to warm her soul at least. After a long time inside their private bathroom. She went off and dressed herself with a pajamas' short and a wide open shirt, with bare feet she approached the bed. She sat down on the headboard of it, cross-legs and pulled the bag on her. She opened it. She found a photo frame of her and her mother and father.  
It was so long ago...

  
She searched more on the bag...she found a letter...she opened it with shaky hands...

 

  
**_My lovely Daughter..._ **

  
**_If you are reading this then that means that I have go for good... I never thought that bringing you in life would bring me so much fullness. I guess this is why they call it miracle of life... I know I was not the best mother on the whole galaxy but at least I have to say that I tried... I love you Jane Shepard, my child... I wish you the best for you and Garrus., he is really good for you and the best fitting I can probably say...I am proud of you not because of what you have achieve as Commander but what you have achieve as a living person. I know your father would feel the same and even more..._ **

 

 **_PS. I think that no one could save us like you did sweety..._ **  
**_Hannah Shepard_ **

 

  
She smiled sadly on the letter. She couldn't cry anymore she didn't have other tears to drop for her mum's death. She left down the letter and searched for one last time the bag. It had left only two small rings. It was her parents wedding rings...

  
_Great..._

  
Garrus opened the door slowly and he entered the room. He had a disk on his hands with a food on it. Jane looked over at him. He reached her and let the disk on the center of the bed while he sat opposite Jane's. He threw a look on Jane's hands. She was holding two rings. ''Is those from your parents?'', ''Yes'' she said and raised her hand so Garrus could take them and touched them. ''Nice, we will have and those things after our wedding?'' he asked her puzzled. She smiled and the atmosphere was lighter now. ''Yes, but I thought that we are some kind of married right now after the bondmark...'', ''We are but for my people, not for yours...I don't know if all of them understand our religion...'', ''I don't care so much about the others...I am glad that we are together and we have connected with your ceremony...our traditions are just for humans...yours are forever...if there's one reason I would do our ceremony would be so everyone could learn I'm a Vakarian, but...'', ''Yeah, right, but what?'', ''I can just make everyone know Garrus! I wanted to say to that doctor that I am Mrs Vakarian...but I was too weak to explain, sorry...'' she said and he let down the rings and sat closer to her, holding her hands. ''There's nothing to be sorry Jane...I am glad that I know you're mine, I don't need the entire galaxy to know that! I am happy with you and I wouldn't change it for nothing!'' he replied to her and she reached out and kissed him. Then, she grabbed everything from the bag that she had left out and put them in again and dropped the bag off the bed. He reached the disk and secured it on his legs. Garrus eyes fell on Jane who was dropping the bag. When she was back up he asked her, ''Hungry?'', ''Em...Garrus actually I would like to sleep a little bit...'', ''Jane, should eat you haven't eat from yesterday when we went on that restaurant.'' , ''I can't eat right now Garrus my stomach is a knot...'' she said weakly and Garrus decided not to push her anymore. ''Okay, but you will eat after...'', ''I promise!'' she smiled at him and he kissed her gently. He stood up with the disk and she laid down on her pillow. She closed her eyes and fall asleep. Garrus went over the kitchen and let the disk. He didn't know how to kill the hours without Jane so he though maybe go and check Sol. As he walked over the hall he saw Jane gathered on the bed like she was colding. He entered the room and dropped a blanket to Jane and he continued his line. He closed the door behind him and sat down on Sol's bed. ''So?'', ''She's sleeping...'' he said unsure for her. He didn't know what Jane was thinking after Hannah's death. All that he could see it was that she was broken. ''Don't worry Garrus...you have to be strong so she get over that...'', ''Huh, did we got it over so easy Sol, mum's death?!'', ''No...'' she said and her eyes turned to the window besides her... 

  
=============================================================

  
_Everything around me is white. I rub my eyes and it's more clear now, I'm on a hospital room. I get out and my hands are shaky already. There is no one...I am alone. I am running all over the rooms. No one! I found the room 218. I enter it. My father, ''Dad?'' holding my mum, ''Mum!'' I run to her and hug her so tight. ''Why you did that to me? Why you left me? Why you didn't tell me?'', ''Calm down sweety, I was ready to tell it to you but I saw your weak condition, you couldn't carry my sickness too!'', ''Oh mum...you should said to me!'', ''It's okay I'm better now, I found your father, who...'' The weather outside is changing. The sky is getting red. ''I'm not proud of you Jane Shepard!'' a male voice said. It was her father's. She couldn't recognize. His eyes are wilder than she remembered. His body is standing like a rock.  ''You have bonded with a turian! A turian! Turians killed me Jane!'' She felt her stomach hurting so much. It was from his father look on her? She couldn't consecrate... She looked over her. She was bleeding. ''Jane...Jane...'' a low whisper echoed on her ears. She turn her face and she saw Garrus behind her on the floor. Bleeding and himself. Oh God! No!  ''Garrus no! No you can't leave me! Don't close your eyes, please!'' Jane screams on him while her hands travel on his face trying to make him wake up, ''Ah...'' one other voice echoed behind her. Mum?! What?! Not you too! She turn her face on his father. He has a sniper, and from what it seems he did that to them and he is targeting her now. ''You have to choose who is going to live Jane! Shepard or Vakarian!?'' he asked her and without second thought she ran over Garrus. ''Garrus please...please, I'm your Shepard and I love you'' Jane cry over him. She couldn't choose her mother over him, it isn't that her bond with him is stronger but her mother has already die. She was lost once and for ever, but Garrus, Garrus has to life ''...I'm sorry mum...'' Jane says now looking at her mother's dead body. Her father's figure had already left the room leaving Jane alone..._

  
She jumped over her sleep, screaming. She was sweating... she grabbed her head on her hands and stayed there arched. Garrus opened the door with noise and ran over her. Sol was following him but stood by the edge of the bed. Jane was breathing heavily. Garrus' hands brushed her arms which were supporting her head. She was looking down, ''Jane?...Talk to me!...'' he said but she wasn't moving. ''Jane...'' he called her one more time and without even realizing her quick motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hiding her head on him. ''Shh...it's okay! No one will hurt you...I am here!'' he said softly as he felt her heartbeat over his chest. She was tensed at the beginning but then it seemed to  relax so much on his arms, she couldn't move. He did back, but immediately wrapped his arm around her as he saw her how much unsteady she was. She was looking down, ''Do you want to talk about it?'' he asked her with soft tone and she nodded negatively. He tighter her on him more. She was starting to calming down. After moments, she stood back. ''I think I should go and grab something to eat...'' she said leaving the dream behind her, he chuckled ''I have prepared your favorite meal!'' he said with a look that he knew something that she didn't, ''Let me guess, pizza?'' Jane said and her mood had already fixed, ''Yeah...'', ''You're the best!'' she said and before she stands up she kissed him on his mandible. Solana laughed at their view, ''Well, someone is laughing at us...'' Jane said happily now and Solana stopped awkward her laughs. ''I'm just kidding Sol! Let's go and eat, or you guys have already eat?'', ''No, we don't Jane.'' Sol replied and they headed out of the room to take their lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this point I want to say that I am Greek, English isn't my mother language so I am really sorry guys if you find errors and mistakes all the time. If you find something that you can't ingore and it is getting on your nerves just say it and I will correct it! I hope you how the story goes, more chapters soon! xxx


	7. Promises and Surpises

{After three weeks} Garrus and Sol had went to citadel to take same things they wanted, but Jane hadn't really mood to follow them today. For the last three days, she wasn't so good. She had terrible headaches and stomachaches. She was now relaxing on her tablet seeing some news when the house bell rang.

  
_Great, they have took so many things that they can't open! Sol is just crazy...she has an obsess with shopping..._

  
Jane went to the door and opened it. It was Jack! ''Hey Jack, how are you?'' she said as Jack hugged her. ''I'm fine Shepard, and I see that you are good too! Great house, huh?'', ''Yes it's incredible I learn that you help to it too!'', ''Of course, I wouldn't let alone the little turian ass!'', Jane laughed and showed with her hand the living room to Jack. ''So to what I own your visit?'', ''First of all, you should check on your crew more often Shepard...'' Jack said to Jane with a angrily tone. She smiled to her. ''Jack, for my surprise I didn't know you didn't, but you should not call me Shepard anymore my name is Jane...and secondly my last name here and almost three weeks it's Vakarian...'', ''What the hell? Garrus did it, right? The little bastard! Good for you...'', ''Thanks Jack and I am sorry I didn't called you or something but you guys are not my crew anymore, I'm not your commander and everyone had take their own ways, James is back on Earth, Tali on Rannoch...'', ''And what so? We will always be your team Jane, and you our commander...that will never change!'' Jack interrupted her. ''Well you didn't tell me?'' Jane said now smiley at Jack, ''Okay, listen I had a relationship with one human a badass like me, and biotic...but I don't want something more serious with him, so I told him to break up and now he have hunting me down on every single step I take, and if I don't meet him today...I don't know what he is capable of doing!'', ''I'm astonished, you, Jack the most powerful biotic and being scared of a man?'', ''He had turians and krogans on his squad. They already have been hunting me once Jane, I successed to break free from them with some wounds and thanks to my health powers I'm okay but how I know I will be safe the next day? I can't fight for shity things Jane!'', ''Yes I understand, but what do you want from me?'' Jane said and giving a friendly squeeze on Jack's hand, ''I want you to come with me tonight. He would bring only one man of his squad with him and I told him that I will bring one female friend with me too. So you will distract him and I will make sure the other one understands why we have to break up!'', ''Jack...I don't know...Garrus wouldn't...what I will tell him?'', ''That's it's girls night, from when you become so addicted to him anyway!'', ''His sister is here too...'', ''Okay bring her with you so we have a distracting to Garrus and we will let her somewhere on the bar...Please Jane you have to help me!'' she begged her and Jane couldn't do anything else but say yes! ''Okay...promise me that everything will go fine...'', ''No promises!'' , ''Great!'' Jane replied and let out a big sighed. Garrus and Sol entered the house. ''Jack? Good to see you around!'', ''Good to see that you have a bond now!'' Jack replied and Garrus bend over Jane's head and kissed her. ''She was always my woman!'', ''Not officially!'' Jack said with a smirk, ''So you are going to stay for dinner?'' Garrus added, ''Why the hell not?!'', ''Em...Garrus me and Jack was thinking for going out tonight on a bar, you now girls night out...Sol you come too!'' Jane said and waited for Garrus answer, ''Thanks Jane!'' Sol replied, ''Yeah of course Jane! You should go and have fun...I will drive you and then call me and I will come and pick you up!'', ''Oh thanks Garrus!'' Jane said and hugged him. She was happy at least that he didn't understand their plans.

  
_I'm doing it for you Jack! Only for you..._

  
=============================================================

  
They have reached Citadel. ''Have fun!'' Garrus said to them and started to drive back on. Sol pulled Jane to the side, ''Jane I lied to you! I don't want to come with you I have a date with a turian soldier that I knew back on Palaven and I found him today while I was shopping and we arranged...'', ''Okay I understand. Thanks for letting me know so soon, Sol!'' , ''I'm sorry Jane...I can deleted if you don't approve...'', ''No, Sol...who am I to tell you what you can and what you can't do?! If you finish your date earlier than us come and find us, if you not we will find you! Okay?'', ''Yes, you're the best! Thank you!'' she said again and hugged her. ''Hmm...Jane! We should go!'' Jack said anxiously. ''Yes now Jack! Leave...'' Jane said at first at Jack and then to Sol. Jane walked over at Jack and entered the bar. ''So the little snot, would not come with us?'', ''No! Continue and don't ask!'', ''Okay don't bite Jane...at least not me!'', ''Jack please stop it!'' , ''You don't have fun! Right we should meet them on the entrance...'' Jack said shounded more anxious as they arrived at it. ''There they are!'' Jack showed Jane with her finger to two black costume men. One human and one turian.

  
_Oh great!..._

  
They approached them. ''Jack, my precious so nice to see you again!'' the human said to Jack and grabbed her to kiss. She forced not to but he had her. The turian turned his attention on Jane. ''And you are?'', ''I'm...Sol...Sol Vakarian...'' Jane lied and gave her hand for a shake. ''Nice to meet you Sol! I'm Diego and his is Kovou'' the human responded too. Diego was tall with black eyes and brunnete hair, while Kovou had black skin, unique for turian, with red markings. ''So let's go to the bar!'' he added again. Jack and the human, Diego caught the one left side of the bar and a little away from her and the turian, Kovou. She had to distract him and made through the night, so she started a conversation ''So Kovou, were you on Palaven as a soldier?'', ''No, I had never been on Palaven. I was born here and in my whole life follow Diego...''

  
_Hmm....interesting a turian with no soldier experience and never faced Palaven..._

  
''What can I bring you?''the bar woman asked. ''One dextro...'', ''And one mild...'' Jane replied and the barwoman started to prepare their order. ''So, Sol what are you doing in your life?'', ''Oh you know shopping, staying at home...'' Jane lied again, she was not laying at all way she was just describing Solana's life like it was hers. ''I see...I can smell something on you...do you...'', ''No of course no! Jack just put me some kind of perfume so I was more attractive...'', ''Consider that it is working...I would definitely like to be on your body...'' he replied and Jane eyes goggled. He was so dragged by her scent, he wanting her so much that could do anything for one night stand. An idea come on his mind. Basically, it was Diego's. He would do as Diego would do today on Jack so he can take her with him.

  
_Tonight babe...I will be your sex nightmare, that you ever dreamed..._

  
He thought and put his plan on order. He reached without making noticeable from Jane his pocket and get a pill out. It was s strong drug that would make her fall. ''Oh look they match so good!'' he said and showed over Jack and Diego. Jane checked in and Kovou threw the drug on her drink. She returned her face on him. And he smiled. He just needed to wait until Jane was on it...

  
Diego did the same with Jack. Jack drunk it more quickly and he had his shot ''Jack let's go and dance!'', ''Yeah, let's go!'' she said as she was under control of the drug...

  
Jane started not to feel so well. She wanted to throw up. Oh God... She put her hand in front of her mouth and held her uneasy stomach. ''Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom...'' Jane said as she stood and headed to the female toilets. He had his shot thought as he let her have some edge. After seconds he started following her. Jane ran over the toilet, arriving just in time. Her stomach threw whatever she had in there. Her vomit took some seconds. Then, she stood up and when over the washbasins to clean herself.

  
_Ah...I feel so awful, I wish that I was home...I am feeling dizzy...and my stomach is so much on pain..._

  
Another way of vomit felt to come and she bend over the washbasin waiting for it...It was nothing at the end...but when she looked up again on the mirror she saw behind her Kovou. She quickly turned to him and made her condition more terrible with that movement but she could feel his tense and her body was on alertness. ''Sol...I want to rock your body, in a painful way of course...''he said and bend over her more. She couldn't go anywhere and started to make her body go back as she could. She could get him down easy, but her sight was so blur and her head spinning...and her stomach on such horrible situation...''Please Kovou, let me go...'' she begged him nicely, ''Huh, no! I want your body to collapse after mine!''

  
Come on Jane! Focus!...

  
She encouraged herself. She didn't have any other choice right now. If she didn't try she would hurt for good. With a quick action she raised her knee on his genticals and hit him with all her power. He fell on the floor and let out a small scream. She ran but he grabbed her leg and she fell on floor. He went above her and close any possible way she could escape. She could feel blood running thought her but she couldn't focus on that. He was heavy. She felt his shift on her ass. _God..._ she cried loud and started to scream as anybody could hear her, but the loud music outside didn't allow it. The door of the toilets opened and he stood up grabbing and her too. ''Kovou...okay I will yours just let me to undress myself...'' she said inside her tears. He slowly release but not before his hands through her body. She was disgusting not only with him but and with herself. She had never felt so awful for sex. It was the worst thing she ever experienced. The door of the toilet opened and closed again.

  
_Whoever it was it is gone now...I have to make my move quickly..._

  
She got an idea that she wished so bad from inside to be successful. ''Sit and watch!'' she said to him and she sat down on the toilet. She got out on a sort of sexy way her jacket and she threw it on his face. Now it was her change... She closed and locked the door of the toilet ''OPEN THE DOOR NOW!'' he shouted at her as he was hitting the door really hard. She ran off the bathroom. She should check on Jack, but she wasn't nowhere. She felt sick more and more from moment to moment.

  
_I have to go...sorry Jack!..._

  
She thought to herself and ran with all her power that was left. It was so difficult with all this crowd. When she did it and got off that club, everything was fading by her. She walked for a little when she felt her arm being grabbed by someone. She turned her face. It was him. He grabbed her for good now and placed her on his shoulder.

  
_Ah...my belly...it hurts so much...I think I will piss off..._

  
*{The same time back on the bar} Solana entered the bar but she couldn't find neither Jane neither Jack. At the end her eyes caught Jack back from the people that was dancing. One man had held her for good. ''Jack!'' Sol shouted and went over her. She punched the man and he fell unconscious on the floor. Jack's cheeks were wet form her tears. ''Jack what happened where is Jane?'', ''I don't know...Oh God...no...no Jane...''. Sol helped Jack stand up. ''Sol call Garrus now!'' Jack said with panic on her voice. ''I had called him ten minutes now he would be here soon!'' Sol said and realized that something really bad happened. Jack punched herself for some seconds and then turned back on Sol, ''They had put as drugs on our drinks! Jane is not as strong as me! We have to find her. I will look inside and you should check outside, maybe she went off!'' Jack commanded and Sol ran to the door.*

  
Kovou walked over some halls. He dropped her off and she fell down. He raised her and set her by the wall. She could hardy open her eyes. Her whole body was aching. Her head was so heavy. ''You think you can do that to me!?'' he said as he held her neck with his hand. ''I like rough woman!'' he said and Jane looked him with half open eyes. His hands ran on her. She was weak and almost unconscious to do anything. He raised her t-shirt. He let her drop on the floor and her body collapsed.

  
_No...no...no..._

  
She forced everything she had and screamed couple of times and with her hands tried to threw him off her. But he was way to strong. He pushed her hands on the floor with so much power. Her wristes was hurting so much. Tears rolled down her face. ''Please...please...'' she added weakly and her whole sight went blind. She closed her eyes. She couldn't move anything... she just feel his hand scanning her body...black everything...walks...voices shouting...something fell heavily on the ground...someone grabbed her gently and her whole body itched...''JANE! JANE!'' Garrus shouted at her as he held her on his arms...Oh God, thank you! He's here...she said to herself and she completely let the dark take her...

  
*{From Garrus' side} Garrus just had arrived outside the bar when he saw Solana got off it really in tense. ''Sol!'' he said wonder. Sol ran to him. ''Garrus, take it easy okay! They had put something on Jack's and Jane's drinks and they are on awful stage. I wasn't here, I found right now Jack down and she wasn't good... but the thing is that we don't know where is Jane!'' Sol said in fear and Garrus' eyes panicked at a moment. ''Where is she Sol?'' he shouted at her, ''She's not probably on the club!'' she added and they heard screams! They guided by the voice on a part and then the voice faded. There was two ways to go and Garrus at both of them in a hurry. He then heard some whispers and ran to that way. He saw a turian above Jane. She had pass out. Garrus grabbed him and smacked him off. He was not giving up easy, but Garrus anger was more than that man's and he fell down. Solana took an eye on him while Garrus ran on Jane. She was bleeding from her low point and Garrus knew that wasn't good. She had bruised and marks all over her body. Sign that she fight before she fell. He gently grabbed her on his arms and ran to the car. ''JANE! JANE!'' he shouted at her but she had her eyes closed. She was cold and pale. Jack found them and they ran to the car. Garrus gently put her on the back sits off the car and Jack sat there too having Jane's head on her feet. Sol and Garrus sat on front and Garrus turned on the car and headed to the hospital as quickly he could. Jack cried over Jane. ''I'm so sorry, Jane...so, so sorry! Shit!'' Jack said and looked out of the window. She couldn't realize what just happened. Garrus was so freaking mad at her. They arrived at the hospital and Garrus held her again and ran inside. Sol and Jack always following him. The nurses quickly grab her and put her on a bed that moves and they went her to the emergency...''Spirits, I'm gonna kill you Jack!'' Garrus said and he was ready to hit her but he controlled himself. ''I'm sorry Garrus. Whatever you say it's my fault!'' Jack replied and Garrus settled himself on the wall and slowly fell to the floor. He held his head with his hands and prayed for Jane to be good...

  
After hours, a male doctor came across. Garrus raised himself up ''How she is?'', ''She will be okay, she just had take really strong drugs and in her condition was inability to be avoided her pass out. Fortunately, we save it!'', ''What do you mean with 'her condition'? And you saved what?'' Garrus asked worried, ''With the pregnancy, sir! Are you related to the Miss?'', ''To what? Pregnancy? Is Jane pregnant? That's impossible...'' he said and changed his direction. He couldn't believe it. How it was even possible? Turians and humans can't have kids!

  
_No...she wouldn't...wouldn't cheat on me...oh spirits..._

  
He tried to make the puzzles on his mind while he laid his head on he wall. Solana grabbed Garrus arm and turned him all the way around and he was now facing her, ''What are you thinking Garrus?! That the kid it's not yours? Spirits Garrus! Wake up...inside there's your woman and she is on pain, she almost lost it, YOUR BABY! It is a miracle!'' Sol said and dragged him from his sad thoughts, his face found his glance again. ''Yes right! Jane needs me!''he said and went to the doctor again. ''I'm her husband!'', ''Good you can see her for a few minutes.'' the doctor said and Garrus followed him to the clean white room of the hospital. ''Jane...Spirits are you okay?'' he said as she raised her hand and Garrus grabbed it. ''I'm good now! My stomach is killing me...'' she said and a weak smile appeared on her face. His thoughts were back on. ''What?'' she added as she raised her hand on his face, softly caress his one side. ''Jane, you are...'', ''You're pregnant Mrs Vakarian! Congratulations! Yes, and the test is possitive that you are the father Mr Vakarian!'' one male voice said from the back of the room. Garrus turned to face this voice. It was a salarian and looked like Mordin, a lot. ''Hey I'm Petrius Solus.'', ''Are you Mordin's brother?'' Jane asked him. ''Yes, Mordin Solus was my brother. Proud of him and his research. I have studied some files of him. Knew for you. And yes the pregnancy fact is true, 'cause your DNA has changed.'', ''Changed?'' Garrus asked him on surprise. ''Yes! You took the definite cure that Mordin had made, right?'', ''Yes we have.'' Jane replied, ''Good, that changed some chromosomes and that made the end result, you Jane to gestation!'' he said and looked again on his tablet, ''This could solve many problems...'' he added and let his phrase on the air, Garrus took a look on Jane as her hand that was on his started to shake. She had a scary look on her. He was scared as hell too, but if that was really happening...She looked over at him...He reached her and sat by her on the bed. ''When can I leave?'' Jane asked Petrius and he turned his attention on her again. ''When you feel better.'', ''Okay, I'm fine!'', ''Let me ran some test on you first.'' he said and did some seconds tests on her. ''Well you're good, so in the morning I think you could go. I have to go now. If is anything you want just call, it will be my pleasure to help.'' He said and exited the room. Jane starred back on Garrus. He was looking on her arm. ''What he did to you?'' he asked her as his fingers touched softly her brushers. She wasn't answering to him. She closed her eyes on that terrible moment she had and her body tensed. ''I'm sorry...'' she let out finally and Garrus raised his eyes on hers. ''I didn't want to lie to you...'', ''But you did it!'' he interrupted her, ''Yes, and you can't understand how sorry I am. But it was for Jack's good! She was hunting by someone and you know how awful the situation developed...think she would be alone!'', ''But Jack is okay. Outside! You are in here, weak again, and you are not alone anymore...Oh Spirits Jane...what would happen if I wasn't back there? He would reaped you? Disappeared you?'' Garrus said angrily and stood up and did some steps away from her, away from all his filthy thoughts...''Garrus please, don't turn you back on me!'' Jane said and Garrus turned to her with concrete anger. Jane froze on his look. ''And what should I do Jane? Sit by you and chat? You didn't keep your promise...your promise to me! You don't tell me always what is happening on you! What you think, feel!'', ''Garrus you don't know what are you saying right now! Maybe it's from the adrenaline, I don't know!'', ''You never know!'', ''Oh God! Please stop!'', ''Yes, I will stop. I will stop Jane...'' he said and he left the room, hitting the door on his way through. Jane secured her eyes and hit her head on the bed a few times.

  
_That is not happening!..._

  
She thought as Garrus walked over the waiting hall like storm. ''Garrus!'' Sol shouted but he didn't stop.

  
_Spirits, look after us all! And put some mind on my brother if you can it will be helpful!..._

  
Sol thought angrily on herself and headed to Jane room. A nurse stopped her. ''Are you related?'', ''Yes I'm her bond...em...step-sister can I get in please, I need to see her!'', the nurse understood and let her ''Just for few minutes please...'' the nurse said again in small voice and Solana nodded. She knocked at the door before she entered and Jane opened her eyes and disappointed when her eyes fell on her. ''Did you except...'', ''Garrus...'' Jane replied on a low voice, ''He is just scared...don't consider him now...'' Sol said with kind voice and stepped closer to her. ''I know...I'm scared too! I was always facing other allies, husks, reapers and that was all! But baby? Never imagined it...I had it like a long future on my mind...and some kind of adoption...I...'' Jane let out and put her arm on her face. ''I think you are two big babies both of you! You can't understand how lucky you are!...'', ''Sol, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?'' Jane said on her interrupted her and turning on her side looking to the window side, with her back on Sol and the door and everything she could see. ''Yes...I will go!'' Sol said disappointed from Jane's attitude too and left the room. Jane started to cry.

  
_God why?...And what I will do without him?...I'm nothing without him, an empty body. I saved myself only for him...If...if *tears* I would give it an end..._

  
Jane's thoughts were going insane inside her mind. Tears was burning her face as her whole body was spammed...

  
Meanwhile, Garrus made his way to the roof of the hospital. He needed air.

  
_Damn it, Jane!...Why you don't understand how much Ι'm afraid...losing you! I should have kill him!...What are we going to do?..._

  
He thought and breathed hard...

  
Some time had been passed and Jane's tears constantly rolled on her. All her thoughts was a black hole mess. She was curled in her arms, on her right side just crying. Suddenly she felt fingers squeezing her left arm that was exposed. She just let a big sobbing that was holding on her throat, ''Shh...'' she heard Garrus voice. She crying even more and she turned to face him. He quickly grabbed her on his arms and close her there. She wrapped her hands under him on his waist. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. After a while she stopped and stood back. She wiped off her tears before his hand reached her. ''I'm sorry.'' she said gaining control. ''Sorry for what?'', ''For my broke up... you are free to go Garrus!'' she said and her eyes shooted him on her last phrase. ''What?!'', ''Your are free to go if you want to...'', ''What the fuck are you saying, Jane? Do you what me to leave you?'', ''I just...thought...'', ''Spirits, everything went so wrong. Look Jane, I will never leave you, okay? I know, I was wrong...I didn't mean anything from what I said before...I was so damn scared...Do you have realise how many I have lose you? I can't one single more!'', ''So you are not gonna leave me?'', ''NO! Your my LIFE, LOVE, EVERYTHING! I love you Jane!'', ''I love you too Garrus!'' she said and jumped inside his arms ''So we will be three now?'', ''YES!'' she answered happily as ever and kissed him. This kiss took everything bad from their mind.  
And that very moment they did a promise to theirselves...A promise that they would never broke: NEVER LET YOU GO...LOVE YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter, was a little longer than I am usual uploading. I wanted to make it two chapters but then I thought that I didn't like when someone uploads something and cuts the best part in two. So you know what they say 'Never do what you don't like to be done on you' so I just uploaded all of it. Maybe will be different comments on this one, but I am here to hear all of things that come on your mind while you read my story! I hope you like it xxx


	8. The Circle of Life

Garrus was on the kitchen preparing meal for him, his wife and his sister that was happening to stay with them this weekend after her engaged with her young turian. Jane was walking to the bathroom. She felt that she needed to pee so bad. But when she looked more careful on her pant, it was wet. She felt her stomach hurting as well and her lower point ''Oh God!'' she said in panic, ''GARRUS!'' she shouted and Garrus ran to her. ''What?!'' he said when he approached her. ''I think...the baby is coming...'' she said between her breaths. His eyes was panicked and went closer to her. He grabbed her waist, supporting her to walk as she grabbed his arm and breathed deeply. 'Hmm...'' she moaned and exhaled the same time. ''Breaths, Jane, breaths...'' Garrus said reminding to her but and to himself too. He didn't how to handle it. ''Sol!'' he said again and Sol got out off her room. ''I'm going Jane to hospital...'', ''I'm coming!'' she said interrupting him knowing what was going on not only from her brother's silly face but and the groans that Jane got out. ''Aww...Garrus, hurry!'' Jane and Garrus grabbed her in her arms and ran to the car. He put her on the back sits and Solana sat with her as well. He turned on the car and they headed to the hospital. ''Awwmmm...'' Jane screamed again and tried to control herself, but the pain was too much. ''Does it hurt?'' Sol said and Garrus shaked his head unable to complain about his sister's stupid questions. ''Mmm...a little...much...'' Jane said and relaxed her head on the seat. ''We will be on a minute there babe, okay?'' Garrus said and looked over the mirror back on Jane, who nodded. But it took them more than a minute or two to be there because of the traffic and Jane started to breath more hard. ''Jane are you okay?'', ''Oh yes, why wouldn't I?...I just think I'm going to piss off...'', ''Oh Spirits!'' Sol's voice sounded and Garrus looked over the mirror. Jane had closed her eyes and was almost unconsious. Sol tried to wake up her. ''Garrus, she have lose her consciousness...'', ''Here we are!'' Garrus said and landed on the board of the hospital. He gently took Jane in his arms and she grabbed him. After a while, Jane was on a patient's cot that was moving and the doctor and some nurses ran to the emergency state. Garrus was running with them, not letting Jane's hand as she was awake again and she keep screaming and pushing. ''God...'', ''We almost there...'' a nurse said to her and the door of the emergency opened. The same nurse stopped Garrus from getting in. ''You can't get in like that!'', ''What?!'', '' You should wear a clean robe! Come with me!'' she replied to him and he followed her quickly.

  
''Aww...'' Jane screamed inside her tears. She could feel so much pain and like someone was split her vagina. ''Breaths dare!'' the doctor said to her. ''Where's Garrus...I need him!'', ''He will be here soon enough just keep pushing and breathing.'', ''Hmm...'', Jane did as the doctor said and she felt the baby lower on her. It was still not out.

  
_Oh God...I don't know how much I can do this...My head is hurting from the lot breaths and from my lower body I think it will got off everything I have..._

  
She felt on her hand the familiar scene of Garrus' skin. ''I am here babe, I am right here!'' he said and she held him tight. ''Push!'' the doctor remind her. ''Mmm...'' Jane did one more try. ''Garrus, whatever happened, I want you to know that I love you so much!'' Jane said and Garrus chuckled, ''Spirits Jane! You will through this, you lived from Reapers!'', ''Don't laugh at me Vakarian! That's worse that the Reapers...aaawww...'', ''Calm down babe! You got this, breaths and soon you will see your child!'' Garrus added as he started to show Jane the breaths and Jane followed. ''Come on sweety one push and I think the baby will be out!'' the doctor interrupted them. Jane looked over at Garrus scared and Garrus had the same look on him but he held her close. She took a breath, without letting Garrus' eyes and as he did the same, and pushed with all the power that it was left on her. ''Mmmmh...'' Jane groan as she pushed and she felt like something that was blocked on her was out. They heard the baby's cry, ''It's a girl!'' the doctor said happy and Garrus did a step closer to see his daughter without letting his wife's hand. The nurse cleaned the baby and swathed it on a pink blanket and gave it to Garrus arms. Garrus took it gently and starred down at it.

  
_Oh Spirits my daughter...She's is so beautiful!..._

  
She was mixed human and turian. Her skin was soft on some parts while on other rougher. She had and fringe, but under it, red hair was coming out. Her eyes was like Jane's and she had eyebrows and blue color eyes like him. Her lips was soft, human while on her chin mandibles was coming down. Her nose was most like his but had some human characteristics. Human ears and not hunchback. She also had five fingers but the two between the last and the second was together. She was perfect...

  
''Hey Mr Vakarian, I want to see my daughter too!'' Jane said happily. Garrus took a look on her and she was smiley. He softly let the baby on her arms and she snuggled it and then starred down at it. ''She is beautiful...'' Jane said smiling at the baby, which smiled back on her. Garrus was bowed over them and laughed on their mother-daughter's view. ''She is great, like you!'' he said lovely on her ear. She turned to face him. ''I love you Garrus!'' she said and she rested her forehead on his. ''I love you too, my life!''. They stayed there for some minutes before the doctor put them on their room. The nurses had took the baby to make the necessary things on it. Jane moved to a new room. Jane and Garrus was inside the room just talking when Solana entered the room with a pink heart-shape balloon and a stuffed doll. ''Congratulation to the most wonderful couple, Vakarian!'' Sol said and let her gifts in the corner of the room and went to hug Jane, first. Then she gave a big hug to her big brother. ''I'm so proud of you Garrus! You made it so good...'', ''Thanks Sol, but I wouldn't if I hadn't Jane!'', he said and looked over at her. She was smiling to him weakly. ''Do you want to take a nap?'' he said to her tenderly, ''Em, maybe later...'' she said while her eyes fell on Sol. He understood what she was thinking. ''It's okay, sleep Jane!'' he said and she nodded. Sol and Garrus stood and left her to sleep...After some hours, Jane was awake again and Garrus with Sol was there too. A nurse entered the room with the baby and gently let on Jane's arms. ''Hi sweetie!'' Garrus said to the baby as it grabbed his finger. ''See she is not even some hours baby and she is already so smart!'' Garrus added and Jane let a laugh out. ''Haha, proud daddy I see!'', ''Very!'' he said again and Sol chuckled as she came closer to see the baby girl. ''So, daddy how will going to name her?'' Jane asked and starred her husband. ''Um...I don't know mama...Do you want to give her the name of your dad? Or mum?'', ''My dad's name was Lorene...Lorene? Em...nope...and Hannah, definitely no!'' Jane said and Garrus chuckled on her answer. ''So?'', ''I think I like Solana!'' Jane said and Sol starred at her surprised. ''Really?'' Garrus asked her and she nodded. ''Yeah, why not? I would really love my daughter to take your sister's name, including all her qualities...'', ''That's fine by me if you are sure!'', ''I am!'', ''Solana Shepard Vakarian, huh?'' Garrus asked and Jane gave out a big smile! ''Oh Spirits, my niece will have my name! So cool!'' Solana said and jumped happily around. She went more close and asked Jane ''May I?'', extended her arms to take the little baby girl on her. ''Of course!'' she replied and gave it to her. Garrus sat on the bed side with Jane and she put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one hand around her and watched his sister do silly things with the baby. As response of the baby she took laughs. Everything was perfect...

 

{First night back on home} Garrus was holding Jane on his arms and they were sleeping after their exhausted days with the baby. She was a happy and quite baby and they were thankful for that. But now on the evening that they tried to make her sleep she was crying all the time. Thank the God and Spirits she was asleep now and they could take a sleep, until...''Oh God!'' Jane said sleepily as she heard the baby crying. ''I will go! Sleep...'' Garrus said and did a move to let Jane gently down, but she moved more quickly and got up. ''Sleep I will go! Maybe the next time...'' Jane replied to him and he went back to his sleep as Jane stood up and made her way on the the crib. The baby was crying more loudly now. Jane took it lovely in her arms and swing her for some minutes and she was more calm now. Jane started to sing her a lullaby and she was watching her with big blue eyes. Jane moved to their bedroom and sat on the bed, continuing to sing to her softly. The baby was already silent, and it's eyes started to close. Garrus was awake and wrapped an arm around Jane and she snuggled on him. ''She is asleep again...Can you sing me?'' Garrus asked her on a low voice so he doesn't wake the baby up. ''Only if you hold me...'' she responded and he held her tighter. She started to sing again the same lullaby and they fell asleep. The three of them and the night was quite. The picture was amazing, Garrus holding Jane and the baby in the middle...

 

{Some nights later} The baby was crying. Jane poked Garrus to wake up.

  
''Mmm...'' Garrus responded.

  
''Go your daughter was to eat!'' Jane said inside of her sleep.

  
''It's your daughter too...''

  
''Yes, but I woke up last time...'' Jane said and threw the covers on her face. Garrus sighed and stood up sleepily. He through a look on Jane and she was like a baby herself under the sheets. He smiled and went to the baby's crid. He gently took his daughter on his arms and she calmed down. He went over the kitchen and prepared baby's milk and feed it. After that, it sleept almost the same time. He careful put her back to her crib and made his way to the bed. He slid into and closed his eyes. That moment he fell Jane's hands on him, as she made her own way to his arms. He passed an arm around her and she snuggled to his chest.

  
''Sorry to wake you up...'' she whispered tired to him.

  
''It's okay, sweetie. You're tired, sleep...'' he said quietly and kissed her head while softly stroking her arm. They both slept inside seconds, but they knew very well that wasn't the last time they will wake up. Some hours later, the baby woke up again.

  
''It's your turn now Jane...'' Garrus said half happy that he would not get up this time. He didn't heard a response and turned to Jane's side to wake her up. But she wasn't on the bed. He stood up and looked around him. Light came from inside the hall from the slightly open door of their room. He went over and the light came from the small lamp from the living room. When he went there he saw Jane sleeping on the couch holding the baby, which tossed on her arms but she was in deep sleep to wake up. He sighed and took the baby from Jane's arms. He waved the baby on his arms for a while and it was calming down. Solana woke up and did to speak but Garrus nodded her to be quite. He approached her and gave her the baby ''She will not sleep now. Hold her for a while, I have to take Jane...'' he said in a really small voice quite audible and Sol nodded with a look 'you don't have to ask me that'! Then, Garrus reached Jane and gently took her on his arms.

  
''Mm...Garrus? I was...where's the baby?'' she said weakly and in panic.

  
''Shh...it's okay...you have to sleep...'' he said to her softly and she closed her eyes again. They were both tired. All the nights were horrible. But they knew they had brought something really unique on life and they loved what was happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so wonderful the miracle of life, isn't it? And I think parenthood too! I hope you like that chapter as much I do! xxx


	9. As the Years Go By

{Solana 3 years old} ''Mummy...can I have this?'' Solana asked Jane showing with her tiny hand on a bar of candy.

  
''Sweetie, you have ate already three of them. Maybe tomorrow again...'' Jane said with soft voice, but her answer didn't like on her daughter.

  
''Please, please mum!'' Solana begged now but Jane knew her daughter too well to give up on her. Jane didn't speak so she could just pass this subject. Garrus just entered the house from the garden he was, to calibrate the car. Solana knew what she had to do to make his father gave in on her desires. She ran to him with sad look and Garrus grabbed her on her arms.

  
''What is it my princess?'' Garrus said when he look on her little blue eyes.

  
''I want to eat this candy!'' Solana simple said and forced herself to cry. Garrus couldn't stand to see her lovely daughter to cry and grabbed the candy from the kitchen and gave it to her.

  
''Thank you, daddy!'' she said immediately when she had what she wanted, kissing his father mandible and ran away from his arms to her room.

  
''Good...thank you Garrus...'' Jane said disappointed to her husband attitude.

  
''What? Let her...what if she eats one more candy...'' Garrus said but his speech was interrupted by a strange noise, it was like someone was throwing up...

  
''Oh God...!'' Jane said and she and Garrus ran to Solana's room. Their little kid was vomiting the candy she ate. Jane ran to her side as well Garrus did. Garrus grabbed her hair and Jane rubbed her back so she could get them all out.

  
''It's okay sweetie...let them out so you can be well again...'' Jane said to Sol comforting her. When she was done their little girl started to cry and hugged Jane. ''Shh....it's okay. We should go and do you a bath, okay?'' Jane said and Solana nodded inside her tears. ''Garrus can you mop them up?'' Jane then asked him.

  
''Yeah...you go with Sol...'' he replied apologetic to his wife. She reached her husband and kissed him.

  
''It's okay. Love you...'' Jane said when she walked by the door.

  
''Love you too, babe...'' Garrus replied with a smirk.

  
{In the same day later} Garrus and Jane was sleeping in each other's arms. Garrus heard sounds coming from the door. He opened his eyes and blinked some times before his vision was clean. He stood a little careful not to wake Jane who was sleeping on his arms. His eyes fell right on the door and saw Solana with her stuffed bear on her arms. He stood up more and Jane slipped from his arms but she didn't wake up.

  
''What's it, sweetie?'' Garrus said and Solana jumped on her parents bed and went immediately on her father's arm. Garrus kissed her little head and snuggled his daughter. Her hair was smelling wonderful, rose. After seconds she did back. Garrus was still waiting for answer.

  
''I saw a nightmare...can I sleep with you?'' Solana said with fear on her shine blue eyes.

  
''Yes, my princess, come here!'' Garrus said and swiped on his side so he doesn't have to move Jane from her position and put Solana between him and Jane. Sol curled on Garrus chest and Garrus put his arms protective around her. His under arm could still reach Jane and he gently grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him and their daughter. Jane followed his lead even on her sleep and rolled closer to him. Garrus didn't close his eyes at once, he just stayed there for a few moments gazing his wife and daughter sleeping peacefully...he was holding them, holding them safe in his arms... ''Good night, my loves!'' he finally said before his eyes closed.

 

 

 

{Solana 5 years old} Solana was outside with Garrus trying to learn how to ride a bicycle. Jane was inside making sandwiches for her two loves of her life. She went outside and sat on the table of their garden. Garrus joined her too. ''Whoo...crazy day! Look at her, she has only one hour that she tries it and she already make it by her own!'', ''Yes she is great!'' Jane replied and Garrus squeezed her hand and bend over to give a kiss to her wife. ''How are you? What my son do?'' Garrus asked Jane while he put his hand on her swollen stomach. ''Oh, today he is calm I think he doesn't have kick or anything so far...'' Jane said with a smile and that moment Garrus felt a kick under his palm, ''What were you saying?'', ''I think he loves the sound of your voice...As I do!'' Jane said and put her hand above Garrus'. ''I love you so much, Jane!'' Garrus said as he sneezed her wife's forehead and let some kisses all across her face. She smiled and he continued his sweet torture to her. She left out a moan. ''Aw...Garrus...I love you too! But please stop not in front of Sol!'' Jane said and Garrus looked with a charming blue eyes into her own fiercely green. She reached out for one more kiss, but she wanted more, as he did. But their kiss interrupted of Sol's scream. ''Aaaw...'' Sol cried as she had fell from the bike. Garrus turned to his daughter direction and ran to her. Jane shaked her head happily and breathed lightly from what just happened, but she followed his crazy husband, knowing though that it was probably nothing. Solana was a kid and kids fall all the time. Garrus was just overreacting. She thought. Garrus helped his daughter to stand up and scanned her for wounds. She had only one big bruise on her left knee. ''It's okay Sol we will put it some medi-gel and it's gonna be alright!'' Garrus said happily and wiped off Sol's tears. As they went inside Jane opened the box with the medicines and grabbed the gel. Garrus took the gauze as Jane applied it. After that Garrus wrapped his daughter's knee. ''I think it's better now!'' Garrus said happily to her and she smiled at him. ''Yeah...thanks daddy!'' Solana said and went again outside to play. Jane grabbed Garrus arm and gently squeezed him. He reached out for her and put her under his arm. She leaned her head to his shoulder and he let his head over hers after he kissed her some times to her top head and she giggled. They stayed there watching to their beautiful daughter to play and thinking about the new life that will come on two months on life...They were complete...

 

 

 

{First day of school} Jane was preparing Solana for her first day on school. She had choose to wear her red pants, black t-shirt with blue jacket and her colorful trousers. Jane couldn't stop her. When she was ready with dressing her up, they went to the bathroom to make her red hair. They were long now and straight like hers. When they brushed them, Sol headed to the kitchen to eat her favorite breakfast that her daddy had made. ''Daddy!'' she said as she jumped on Garrus. ''Good morning, princess! Looking good!'' he said as he tapped her nose and she laughted. He let her and she sat down and started to eat her dinner. Jane did her way to dress up and her other child, their two and half years son Niklaus. When he was ready too they entered the kitchen and Garrus grabbed her and kissed her. '' 'Morning!'' Jane said smiley holding his son on her arms, '' 'Morning, babe!'' he said with the same tone. His attention after went to the little guy his wife was holding. He grabbed his small hand that was a fist and kissed it. ''Good morning, my son!'' Garrus finally said and kissed the forehead of his beautiful child. They then sat down to the table to enjoy their meal...

  
When they had arrived outside of the school, Garrus was little freaked out. He was just scared that kids may act little strange to Solana. Jane was holding Sol's hand while she had Niklaus on her other arm. Garrus held his daughter little hand on his when he got out of the car. ''Okay Sol! Be nice girl and don't be afraid to be yourself!'' Jane said as they arrived outside of the school's door. Garrus lower on her daughter's height and hugged her. She was so small and Garrus couldn't let her go. ''They are going to love you, princess!'' Garrus said tighten her on him. ''Of course dad!'' her daughter responded confidence and kissed him on his cheek. He left her and tapped her on her little ass as she ran on her mother for a hug before she entered. Jane passed Niklaus to Garrus and gave a big hug to her little daughter. ''Love you, sweetie!'' Jane said and gave a kiss on her small cheek and she returned it to her. ''Love you mummy!'' she said and ran to the door. Garrus wrapped a hand around his wife waist and looked over her daughter. She stopped before she entered and turned to them. ''And daddy, I love you!'' she said kissing her palm and sending the kiss to her dad. That was Jane's move when she was too far from Garrus and she couldn't kiss him. Garrus chuckled and Jane as well. ''Love you too, and be careful!'' he replied when his son reacted to his sister leaving, ''Luv ya Sol!'' Niklaus said and both Garrus and Jane laughed on excitement and hugged their baby boy. Solana laughed to his brother phrase and send him a kiss like his father and replied, ''Love you, Klaus!'' and went inside her school. ''Oh Garrus she will be fine!'' Jane said and snuggled on him. ''I'm not worrying for her, but for the other kids!'' Garrus said and Jane burst into laughs. ''Same classic Garrus!'', ''Did I become same and classic Mrs Vakarian!'', ''Very!'', ''And what we will do about it!?'', ''Um...I'm sure you will think something!'', ''Okay let's go!'', ''Aa...aa...aa...forget something?'', ''Damn it!'' Garrus said and looked over their little baby boy. He tighter her on him and look into her green eyes. He kissed her forehead and then Niklaus'. ''I love you so much, Jane! You have make my life into something I would never expect to have...You have gave me yourself, my lovely wife and you have bring to life two beautiful creatures, let's have some more!'' Garrus said with love to his wife and she smiled brightly, ''First my love, I love you too and you know that! And I didn't do them alone, you helped me a little bit too...'' Jane said and did a pause so she could reached her husband lips and kissed them. ''I would love to have some more of them, of you, Garrus!'' Jane continued lovable to his husband face. ''I want more of you too, Jane, more of them!'' Garrus said and squeezed his wife forehead...

 

{Meanwhile, by Solana's side} Solana entered the school and it was full of kids. She had been again with a ship full of people when she gets on board with her parents on Normandy, but this place was full of loudly and playful kids! The bell rang and the kids ran to their classes.

  
_Oh Spirits...okay...I'm on class number 231...let's go, be cool...be cool Sol!...Oh God, I need my daddy...No! I'm a grown girl..._

  
Solana thought as she approach to her class. The door was open and she entered, as well and lot of other kids. There was six turians(girls-boys), three asari, two male krogan, five humans(girls-boys), two salarian girls' and her. In general there was twenty-one kids. She felt a little awkward when all the eyes fell on her. She lowered her head but not her eyes and did her way to the back desk. That moment the teacher entered the room with a smile on her. Solana liked her right away. She was asari with beautiful violet skin, black eyes(rare for asari's) and white marks on her face. She greeted the kids and she took out a list on her pad and started to call the kids' names. When she said a name all the kids turned to the kid and greeted it. ''Sophira Kolieshun...Jamik Gronhl'...Luke Clumbotton...'' and the list went on. The last to be called was Solana. ''Solana S. Vakarian?'' the teacher asked and all turned to her. She raised shy her hand and greeted them, ''Hey...'' Sol said timidly. ''Hello Solana! Welcome to our school, you're new around here you didn't have come to the preschool...So tell us some things about yourself...''the young asari said kindly. Sol didn't speak.

  
_What I should tell?...and why everyone is scanning through me?!..._

  
''Okay I will make it easier!'' the teacher said again with a smile and that made Sol to relaxe a little bit. ''Well, what S. means on your name?'' the teacher continued. ''Shepard!'' Solana said proudly. ''Oh my God! You're related to the Great Commander Shepard?'' Luke, one of the human kids, said keeping his grey eyes wide open like and all the other kids on her. ''Yeah...she's my mum!'', ''Nice Solana! I had the luck to meet your mother you have her hair!'' the teacher said again and Solana laughed on her compliment. ''Thank you!'' Sol added and the bell rang making the gazing to stop. The asari girl sitting next to her turned to her and said happily, ''Hi, nice to meet you my name is Sophira!'' and gave her hand for a hand-shake. ''Solana, glad that I met you too!'' Sol responded and Luke with a krogan boy came closer to them and sat to the front desks of them, since the most kids had gone outside. ''I'm Luke!'' the human boy with the brunette wavy hair said offering his hand as well. ''Solana!'' she said and shaked their hands, ''And this is Jamik, he is really shy...'' Luke added and show his krogan friend and Sol' greeted him smile. ''So, if your mother is Shepard your dad is Garrus Vakarian, right?'' he continued, ''Oh Luke don't start!'' Sophira added, ''Let him, it's okay! Yes you're right!'', ''Thanks, amazing! I'm a huge fan of them two! I want to be a commander too one day like your parents!'', ''Glad to hear it, I want to become one too! I have go to the Normandy a lot of times...'', ''Like the real Normandy?'', ''Yes you silly!'' Sol said, ''I want to become a pilot! All this things just exciting me!'' Sophira added to the conversation, ''Cool!'' Sol responded, ''You're really beautiful!'' Jamik spoke and everyone stopped laughing, freezing and looked over him. He wasn't quite talking to anyone, not even making and compliments or something. ''Oh, thank you Jamik! I'm a mix of human and turian!'' Sol said proudly and they started talking again...

 

 

 

{Solana 15 years old} ''Sol, come down, dinner is ready...'' Garrus shouted from the kitchen. He shaked his head incapable to understand his daughter latest behavior.

  
''You see this? Why she doesn't want to be with us anymore?'' Garrus asked his wife anxiously while she was cooking. She smiled. ''Did you want to be with your parents when you were on her age?'' Jane simply asked him and his head lowered. ''No, I didn't...but it was different I had a strict father and an annoying sister...'' Garrus said and Solana, his sister, looked him with a misconceived look. ''Hey I'm right here!'' Solana said to him. ''Yeah I know that's why I said it!'' Garrus replied to her and returned to his wife face. Jane weren't really looking at him as she was cooking but he knew he had her full attention. ''We don't pressure her, do we?'' Garrus asked her now worried. ''No sweetie, but she is a teenager and she don't want to be around us right now...she feels that she was to be more free, to get independent from her parents and siblings...it's just a phase. We love her and she love us and that's something that will never change.'' Jane said and embraced Garrus and gave him a soft kiss on his mandible. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. ''Thanks!'' Garrus said and kissed her on her mouth.

  
''Gross!'' Solana, Garrus' sister, and their two beautiful boys said on their view. Garrus and Jane laughted and Garrus looked over to his sister. ''You don't kiss your husband sister?'' Garrus said as he sat down on the top of the table to his seat and throwing a look to her and Sebastian, her husband sitting next to her. ''Yes, but...okay let's not talk about it...'' Sol said and Garrus chuckled. ''Boys, come here!'' Garrus then said to his sons so they leave their game and joined them for dinner. Jane sat down and herself but that moment Solana did her way out of the hall and walked over the main door.

  
''Hey where are you going?'' Jane asked her and stood up. Garrus did the same. Jane walked over her daughter. ''I told you mum, I will go with the kids to a party!'' Solana said and Jane nodded as she knew where she was going but she stopped her for another reason. ''Sol, I never stopped you from doing anything, I am always by your side, but...'', ''But that you are wearing is unbelievable revealing!'' Garrus continued the phrase. ''Sol!'' Garrus said with strict voice, ''What don't you leave me alone?!'' Solana said and opened the door and left. ''Go!'' Jane simply said to Garrus and he went after her. Jane shouted her head and went back to the table. ''She reminds me of me on her age!'' Solana said and Jane laughed, ''I should knew that earlier before I give her that name and take all your grace!'' Jane replied and they both laughed as well and Sebastian. ''I think you to punish her!'' Niklaus said and Adrian, the smallest son of them nodding his small head on agreement, ''You should both of you look your own work! You will be on her place soon enough.'' Jane said kindly to his sons. ''Yeah...whatever...'' Niklaus said playing with his food. Garrus entered the house, calm enough to make Jane worried. He sat next to her. ''What happened?'' Jane asked him worried and he smiled. ''Garrus?'' Jane said with big green eyes. ''Wait...3...2...1...'' Garrus replied and the door opened wide open. Solana entered and let her back on the sofa. She then silently took a place on the table and everyone acted normally. Jane leaned into Garrus' ear and whispered ''You did a great job, as I knew you would! I love you...'', Garrus leaned over to her ear and whispered ''Your welcome...I love you too, and I can so to you that...later...'' Garrus said and on his last word put eroticism and Jane's spine itched. ''Stop...'' she said half smiling to him... Garrus' sister was smiling on the view of them too and what they have achieve from their love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On for the end! I don't know even if what I write makes sense anymore. I really hope it does! So this one and the next chapters are just like bonus chapters to my story. I started writing this story so I can make my lovely Shepard live and live a good life with her turian, Garrus! I want to believe that I achieved that, and also that you liked my story as well. xxx


	10. The Beginning of Something New

{When Sol is 21 years old} The place was on fire...the new intelligents did a great job to exposed the whole place, the scientists were saved in time and no further damage happened but they need to take the research before the left this place...

  
''Luke! Luke do you copy?'' Solana shouted on her microphone.

 

''Damn it Luke!''.

 

''Solana you need to get out of there!'' Sophira rang on her ear.

 

''I need to find Luke first! Can you find him?''.

 

''Okay, wait a second...yes I found him, he is 100 meters away from you, just go all straight!''. Solana ran inside the fires. Luke was down on the floor and he was hurt.

 

''Oh Spirits! Luke, do you hear me?!'' Sol said as she ran over him. He was bleeding from his chest. Sol's fingers ran softly above his shot. He slowly opened his eyes and coughed.

''Sol...'' he said and Sol's eyes fulled with tears.

 

''Just hold on, I will get you out of here!'' Sol said again and put him on her shoulder and ran over the place. When she arrived on the shuttle Jamik helped her, taking Luke from her. Solana ran to Sophira who was driving the shuttle. ''Let's go!'' she shouted on her and she pressed a bottom and they were out. Sol went quickly on the back of the ship.

 

''Jamik help me get his armor out!'' Sol said to Jamik and he nodded. The wound wasn't deep and she applied med-gel on it... When they arrived at Citadel Jamik ran into the Memorial Hospital with Luke into his arms. Solana and Sophira ran after him too. The doctors took him and went to the emergency. Solana left out a painful sobbing and Sophira scanned her.

 

''They should check on you arm too, Sol!'' Sophira said watching Sol shaky hand that was wounded.

 

''I'm fine!''.

 

''Do you want your parents to find you like this?! I will go and bring you and Luke some clean clothes okay?!'', Solana knew that Soph was right and that her parents would freak out even if she was an adult, and N7 member and on the top of it, she had earn her raise to Commander of the Normandy-SR3. But her parents would always be her parents, so... Sol stood up and went to see a doctor, Soph ran to the door and made her way to bring some things...

 

After hours, Luke was awake and Sol on his side. ''How is you're chest?''.

 

''It's fine, stop worrying!''.

 

''I can't, okay?! I almost lost you down there! Maybe they have right, I'm not so good to have my own ship...maybe I have earned everything by my parents reputation!...''.

 

''Shhh, don't say stupid things, Sol! You're the most strong woman I know...after your mother of course, but no one can say a thing that you took your place because of your parents! You grew up on ships and you have succeed everything you have on your own...from what I know they didn't push you onto the military life, right?''.

 

''No the hadn't!''.

 

''So shut up! Everyone had their failures, even you mum and dad! Calm down!'' Luke said as he stroke her cheek.

 

''What I would do without you, huh?!'' Sol said and bend over him and kissed him.

 

''I don't know, maybe you would just didn't have someone so good XO!''.

 

''Uh-huh, I think you have a big idea of yourself!''.

 

''Maybe because you are around!''.

 

''Then I should leave!''.

 

''Don't you dare!'' Luke said again as she did to stood up and he grabbed her arm.

 

''What happened to your arm?'' he said with fear on his grey eyes, when he saw the gaze under her clothing.

 

''Just the armor melt on my skin from the fire...nothing serious!''.

 

''We will see that!'' he said and she did her thing again and kissed him.

 

''You need to sleep and I need to call my parents.''.

 

''Okay, babe, see you later?''.

 

''You can count on it! Rest!''.

 

''I would if you would sleep with me right now!''.

 

''You little naughty...I will come later, now you need to relax from the surgery!'' she said again and she left the room, calling her parents from the omni-tool. But when the door opened to the lobby, she saw them talking with Sophira. Her dad caught her on his eyes first and ran over her. She ran on him and hugged him, ''Thank Spirits you okay, Sol!'' Garrus said as he embraced her stronger on him.

 

''I'm fine dad! Please don't worry!''she said and he let her scanning her tiny body.

 

''Your arm!'' Garrus said in disbelief.

 

''Nothing serious just some bruises!'', that moment Jane squeezed Garrus arm and he was a little more relaxed. Jane hugged her too, but she wasn't so worried as Garrus. Well she always is worried when Sol went into missions, but her and Garrus had gone into more dangerous and they were both of them soldiers and they knew want that was, so how they were asking her only daughter to quit all this?...

 

''I think your father is just overreacting!'' Jane said and she rolled her eyes on Garrus.

 

''Overreacting? Really, Jane? That's what you said to her and she goes inside the flames to save everyone?!''.

 

''Garrus...are you hearing what you say? I would do the same, and I am, so are you...''.

 

''We..That kind of craziness had take it from you!''.

 

''Don't interrupt me, I am sure that Sol did it with her heart and had her reasons!'' Jane said knowing her daughter's crash on the young human.

 

''I knew it! I knew that you were hiding me something!'' Garrus said knowing what was going on. Jane laughted and responded.

 

''You're genius Mr Vakarian!''. Solana laughed. She didn't like to keep her dad in the dark, but she was too shy to tell him. She wouldn't either on her mum but she understood it.

 

''I love you, daddy!'' Sol said with a smile and snuggled on her father's arms.

 

''Love you too, princess! You should tell me, what you think I would do?'' Garrus said and he did back to see into her daughter's eyes.

 

''I don't know...I'm sorry!'',

 

''You know that you wouldn't exist if I wouldn't love your mother. I was the first in this family to make the move for cross-species and I know Luke that's why I can...accept... this kind of relationship!''.

 

''Hahaha, right daddy, sorry! Now I have to go back...you know...''Sol said leaving Garrus' arms as he shaked his head and smiled at her. She left but before the door closed behind her she turned to her parents and kissed her palm and blow a big kiss to them, like she did back on her first day of school. Jane grabbed Garrus arm and nestled on him. The door closed and Sol headed to Luke's side, happy to say to him the news.

 

''How fast they grow up! I miss my little baby!'' Garrus said turning to face his wife.

 

''Haha! Daddy Vakarian wants a baby?...We still can make one more, I think!''.

 

''Or two?!'' Garrus said happily.

 

''Haha, let's make one more and we see. We are not so young as before you know, and our babies have grown up.''.

 

''And what with that Jane. I'm in love and I love you like the first day that my eyes fell on you. We are not old! You're only 41. Plus, you are still the most sexy woman on the Alliance, even if our daughter has her place on the throne too, but she's my daughter and I won't let anyone think like that for her. So I can take some jealousy for you. My wife, my life. Like to be by your side and claim you mine. So you agree? Can we make a dozen of them? Please Jane! How long I have to wait?''.

 

''Not long, as I may have one ready!'' Jane said and touched her tummy.

 

''What?! Really?!'' Garrus replied and grabbed Jane on his arms swinging her around. ''Let me down, my crazy husband!Oh yes Vakarian! You will become father of a baby again!'' Jane said happy and kissed him lovely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that story of mine! If you have any ideas for any other story that you think I can write well, I am open hears to hear your suggestions! Byeezzz <3


End file.
